Batman: Arkham-Knight Huntress
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Helena Wayne, the Huntress, is being thrown into hell with her entire family. As the Scarecrow takes control of Gotham and fear takes the city, the family has their longest night yet to save their home. Bruce/Selina/Talia, Harley/Helena/Ivy/Secret, Dick/Kori, Steph/Cass
1. Chapter 1

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

It was a few months later, Jason was on an assignment with Dick over in Bludhaven. Talia and Selina were settling in together, though there WAS the occasional tiff over who slept with Bruce.

Helena smiled as she walked down from her room

"Mornin' Puddin'." Harley smiled as Helena walked past the living room. Harley had changed her favourite nickname for a dead clown to a person who actually cared for her.

"Morning." Helena smiled, kissing Harley's half red and half black painted lips

"Up kinda early aren't you?" Helena asked

"Yeah...well, it's Saturday Cartoons." Harley admitted.

"Of course." Helena giggled

"Have you seen Ivy?"

"Red's in the garden with Alfred. She's growing attached to the old coot." Harley answered

"He's not an 'old coot' he's family." Helena answered

Harley pushed her fingers together like an anime school girl "He's older than Bats."

Helena just rolled her eyes at that, patting Harley's head

"Mew." Harley mewed lightly

"Silly jester kitty." Helena smiled and walked into the kitchen

Harley followed, making similar silly noises as they entered the kitchen seeing Damian already at the table

He was reading the newspaper that Bruce had finished reading. Some things didn't change with some of the family. "Morning Dami." Helena smiled

"Morning." Damian responded as he continued to read the paper, took a drink of his morning juice and a bite of toast.

Helena had to giggle at how grown up Damian was trying to look, which made him look cuter in her eyes

"What's so funny?" Damian asked looking up at his sister.

"Just how cute you are." Helena answered honestly.

Damian blushed and huffed, glaring at her

"So cute." Helena teased

"Yes you are." Harley giggled, hugging her

"Urgh..." Damian rolled his eyes and continued to read his paper.

"Want some cereal Dami?" Helena asked

"I've got toast; thank you." Damian answered

"Okay." Helena shrugged

"Where are Barbara and Steph? Aren't they up yet?" Helena asked getting some of their cereal down.

"The Plum-Girl is sleeping in with her girlfriend. Batgirl Original Flavour is off seeing her dad." Harley smiled

" 'Plum-Girl'? I hope you don't call her that to her face Harley." Helena teased.

"I'm sorry. Eggplant-girl." Harley rolled her eyes

"That's even worse." Helena choked back a laugh.

"She's the one always saying her suits eggplant." Harley said in confusion

"...I'm not going to argue with this..." Helena shook her head with a smile.

Harley tilted her head in confusion but shrugged

"So what's on the agenda today?" Harley asked

"Basic patrols." Damian answered

"Goodie." She sighed

"It's either that or we check the inventory of the Bat-Cave." Damian answered

"Nono! I'll do a patrol!" She gasped

"That's what most of us are doing." Damian admitted.

"Of course." Harley giggled

*Time skip*

The Bat-Family stood in the waiting room of a Hospital nine months after Arkham City, Selina's screaming filling the air

"A few more pushes Selina, you can do this." Bruce comforted her.

"You try doing this Bruce! ARGH!" Selina screamed

"I've dug myself out of a grave, after nearly a week without sleep, after being beaten down by Bane AND with the Joker's latest poison in my system. You can do this!" He urged

"Try pushing out a bowling ball THEN we'll call it even!" Selina cried and then heard the cries of a baby.

"It's a boy!" The doctor cheered, shocking Helena

Helena immediately stared at herself, checking if anything or everything would change. Was she going to fade away? Was she going to become a boy? What just happened?!

"You are fine Helena." Barbra sighed, catching Helena by surprise

"What do you mean?! I'm gonna grow a dick and lose my girls!" Helena whispered intently, and made a double meaning with the last part.

"Helena. You travelled back in time to an alternate world." Barbra sighed "I told you this when you first arrived here. It is DragonBall Z style time travel not Back to the Future. Did you not notice that this ISN'T your birthday? The second you first spoke to your dad/ had him notice you, you would never be born. Because it would be impossible for the same sperm to fertilise the same egg."

"...I hate your logic, Barbara." Helena pouted knowing that she was right.

"You know you love me." Barbra joked

"Yeah I know." Helena chuckled.

She looked away, blushing lightly. All the other Bat's besides Barbra noticing.

Soon Bruce emerged from the room carrying a bundle of blue blankets

"Is he cute?" Helena asked

"Yes." Bruce smiled, showing them the baby "Say hello to Terence 'Terry' Kyle-Wayne."

"Awe..." They cooed at the black haired and blue eyed babe.

"He's cute." Helena smiled

As Terry saw Helena's sparkling blue eyes he smiled happily and gave a giggle. He had only smiled at Selina and Bruce in the room just but this was just amazing.

And Helena's face split into a wide grin

"He likes you." Bruce chuckled

"Yeah..." Helena held back a beaming smile

"Sorry we're late." Dick panted as he and Jason ran towards them

"Some guy was...well 'holding up' traffic." Jason added, he indicated that there was a hold up in a bank.

"No problem, take a look at this amazing boy..." Bruce smiled.

"Hey little guy." Dick cooed, tickling the baby

Terry giggled from Dick's fingers. "Huh, looks a little like Damian." Jason teased. "Poor kid."

"... Jump off a bridge Todd." Damian frowned, wanting to swear but he did not want to swear in front of the baby. Correction: he did not want to be in TROUBLE for swearing in front of the baby.

"Nah, he's not tanned enough." Tim joked, as Damian had inherited part of his mother's darker skin

"I should bring him back to Selina; I don't want him to lose his familiarity." Bruce smiled

"Idea is good." Cass nodded

"Thank you Cass." Bruce nodded

*Back at the Manor*

Alfred hummed as he was cleaning the BatCave, smiling

'I hope Ms Selina is alright.' Alfred thought as the Bat-Computer signalled

With a raised eyebrow he walked over and checked what was wrong

It was Electrocutioner, he was draining the power from different locations to hyper-charge his suit.

With a sigh, as the main Bat-Family was busy he called in an extended member. "Miss Kane? Are you there? The Electrocutioner is draining power from the city's power station and I believe Bat-Woman would be a most unwelcome sight to him." He said to the screen, which now showed an attractive red head woman with snow white skin

"Hi Alfred, I've noticed Electrocutioner's means. I'm on my way there now." Miss Kane answered

"Thank you Ms Kane. Oh, and Master Bruce has requested me to tell you that he and Ms' Talia and Selina shall be able to attend yours and Ms Montoya's wedding." Alfred nodded

Ms Kane smiled at that "Thanks Alfred. Bat-Woman out." And her picture turned to black.

Alfred nodded with a smile as he got back to work

"I hope her wedding goes off without a hitch." Alfred thought kindly.

*time skip, a few weeks later*

The main Bat-Family besides Bruce and Jason where outside the cave, kneeling next to the entrance and listening in. What where they listening in on?

Bruce and Jason yelling at each other. They were too far away to make out the words but it was clear this was a BIG disagreement. The biggest they've ever had.

"What do you think they're yelling about down there?" Helena asked

"Nothing good." Damian answered

That was when a motorbike was heard... Jason had left.

'No, no not again!' Helena thought sadly.

She had never seen this before but... It was horrible. She never wanted her family broken apart again

She went straight down to her father despite the warnings of her family.

She found him, sitting at the Bat-Computer with his head in his hands

"D-Dad...? What happened? Why's Uncle Jason gone?" Helena asked trying not to sound like a child.

"He left." Bruce said simply

"Why? What happened? Why did he leave?" Helena asked

"His guns." He said simply

'Uncle Jason ALWAYS liked using guns...' Helena thought sadly

With a sigh she sat next to him, face palming

'It's going to be one of THOSE days isn't it?' Helena thought softly

She sat down next to her father, sighing

"I've pushed him away again..." Bruce sighed with regret.

"No, it's not your fault." Helena frowned, patting his shoulder

"It feels like it is Helena...And I have to live with this decision." Bruce answered

Helena sighed, hugging

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman Arkham-City Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

It was a couple of weeks later, Jason was still gone. The tension in the house was still a little high strung but...Terry didn't know that, he was just seeing his family being themselves around him, ignorant of the war that was going on.

Helena was helping Ivy in the garden, the green skinned woman hiding something in the back

"Working on a new project in the back of the garden Ivy?" Helena asked slyly.

"Yes." She nodded "Something for you, me and Harley."

"Oh...can we see it?"

"Of course." Ivy nodded

Helena called Harley over so that the three of them were together. "What's up Cat-Bat?"

"THIS is what's up Harley." Ivy revealed her project from behind the garden

It looked... Like a giant green womb.

"Okay I like topiary as much as the next gal but what IS this thing?" Harley asked

"What it looks like." Ivy sighed "Harley... We both know that you and I cannot have children. Me because of what made me Poison Ivy and you because of all the injuries you have gained over the years. And even then we are all women. So only Helena could become pregnant and carry HER child through either sleeping around with men or sperm donations. This... Will make a child of us three and it will grow like a normal child."

"So...this is our collective womb?" Helena gasped

"... Basically." Ivy nodded "We all need to prick our fingers and let blood enter the top. It will then randomise our DNA and make a child that will grow over the next nine months as normal."

"So not a clone?" Helena asked

"Not a clone." Ivy smiled as she held three needles for them.

"A true daughter. Made from the three of us."

"A baby girl." Harley squeaked and grabbed one of the needles ready for the creation of their daughter.

"Yes." Ivy nodded, smiling

"Ready to make our baby Helena?" Ivy asked kindly

"Of course." She smiled

"Alright, we have to drip our blood into this natural bowl here." Ivy spoke as Helena took a needle for herself.

"This one here?" Harley pointed but didn't touch the water.

"Yes." Ivy nodded

Harley quickly hovered her hand over the bowl and got ready to make the baby. "Eager aren't you?" Helena teased.

Harley poked her tongue out as the three pricked their fingers

"Doesn't that hurt?" Helena asked as the blood dripped into the bowl.

"Nah, all the stuff Joker put me through...doesn't hurt." Harley shrugged.

"Besides, it's a small prick." Ivy smiled

"Just like his?" Helena made a double entendre joke.

The three giggled, the blood slowly entering the large plant and mixing together

"In nine months...we'll be mothers." Ivy smiled

"Yeah...and not lose our figures while we're at it." Harley added

"Of course you'd say that." Helena chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully

"What? And spoil The Siren's figures?" Harley gestured each of their slender figures.

"You're a Minx." Helena giggled

"We love you as well." Ivy smiled

"Yeah...can we go say 'hi' to Terry? All this talk of babies is making me giggly." Harley asked

"Of course." Helena smiled

In Terry's room he was playing with Cass...an unusual combination but she liked playing with her little brother. "You're fun." Cass spoke simply with a smile.

The baby boy laughed, clapping

The Sirens saw the opened door and smiled at the sight "Hey Cass." Ivy smiled

"Looks like Terry likes you." Harley smiled

"I like him." Cass nodded

"Mind if we join in?" Helena asked kindly.

"..." Cass was silent for a few seconds, her head tilting as she tried to work out how to reply

"Sorry. Do you WANT is to join in?" Helena rephrased, smiling

"Yes." Cass nodded simply, turning back to Terry

Terry burbled and squeaked happily seeing his older sister and his sister's lovers. "Awe...he's so CUTE!" Harley smiled brightly.

"Baby's tend to be that Harley." Ivy chuckled

'I wonder where mum is...?' Helena thought.

*with Selina*

Selina was taking some time out from giving birth to Terry, she was spending around Gotham for some new things...mostly on new clothes and stuff for Terry.

Well, that was what she was SUPPOSE to do. But she took a quick break, donned her Catwoman suit, and was going on a run

'Terry baby...Mummy loves you; but I've GOT to get rid of these marks.' Selina thought as she referenced her stretch marks.

She ran, jumped, back-flipped. It was like a dance. She hadn't gone out since she became pregnant, it was good to be her again.

'Hmm...This feels great!' Selina smiled as she 'danced' across the rooftops.

But when she landed on one particular roof, she was surrounded by thugs nearly instantly

"Oh boy..." Selina paused and gulped lightly

Yea... She was out of practise for nearly a whole year now. This was not a good sign.

"Now boys...let's not do anything we'll all regret." Selina tried to talk her way out of this.

She was hoping her reputation would be enough to scare them off

"Sorry, boss told us you've been out of the game...AND you've been with The Bat." a grunt spoke

'... Crap!' She gulped

"Now stay still Pretty Kitty...and we might NOT hurt you!" the second goon spoke.

"Fuck!" She hissed in anger, drawing her whip

"Cornered kitty." the thugs smiled darkly as they tried to fight Selina and capture her.

And soon, she was unconscious at their feet

*time skip, with the Family*

"Hmm...muh-muh?" Terry burbled unintelligently in worry, he wanted his mother again.

It has been nearly two weeks since Selina had disappeared and everyone was worried

"She wouldn't have left...EVER." Helena coddled Terry in her arms.

"You're right..." Dick sighed.

"Bruce is looking endlessly for her." Tim frowned

"We won't stop till we find her. Promise." Damian added

"Thanks Dami...Is your mother helping?" Helena asked

"Yeah, she's using every resource to find her." Damian nodded

"So far, nothing."

"But we're looking...I'm sorry Terry." Helena cried lightly as she coddled her younger brother in her arms.

The baby did not understand, but hugged his sisters hand as he sniffed

Harley and Ivy frowned, seeing their lover in despair. "Maybe we could talk to some of the old gangs? Get info from them?" Harley asked

"No! You aren't going back there!" Helena said in fear

"If Bat's can't find Selina from his way...maybe WE could find something out." Harley answered

"No!" Helena said, hugging her

"I'm not losing you two too."

"You won't lose us." Ivy reassured her.

"I don't want to risk it. Our baby." Helena said, catching everyone's attention

"Baby?" They asked

"Uh-oh. Busted." Harley teased.

"... We're growing a baby." Ivy sighed

"You're joking." Dick asked

"THIS I got to see." Tim added.

Helena laughed nervously, blushing

"Not even a few months old and Terry's gonna be an uncle." Dick sighed

Terry laughed happily, even though he didn't know what was going on

"So innocent." Cass spoke softly

"You're one crazy sister, Helena." Damian sighed

"And all love me." She smiled

"What's going on?" Alfred asked as he came into the room holding food and beverages.

"Growing baby." Cass said, pointing at the Siren's

"M-Miss Helena...?" Alfred gulped in shock.

"Yes?" She asked nervously

"How...how long?" Alfred asked in worry

"A couple weeks ago. We can show you." Helena answered pointing towards the garden

"In... My garden?" Alfred frowned lightly as everyone followed Helena

As they entered they saw the giant plant/womb which had begun to form something within it's liquid centre.

"There it is." Ivy said

"Wow...that's...Big." Dick commented

And everyone laughed lightly at that

"Don't be an idiot Dick." Tim chuckled, censoring his language.

"Yea... Doesn't work without the word." Helena smiled

"Well there are three kids here." Tim pointed to Damian, Terry and the child growing in the plant womb.

"I am NOT a child Drake." Damian snarled, pulling a sword from... Somewhere

"...JUST like an Al Ghul." Dick commented with wide eyes

"That is my son." Talia smirked

"AH! Oh...Talia..." Helena panted "Dami can you put the sword away please?"

Damian snarled, spinning his blade

"Please?" Helena asked kindly.

Damian sheathed his blade away so not to unintentionally cut anything or anyone.

"Have you found mum yet?" Helena asked

"No, not yet. We don't know WHERE she's gone." Talia answered

"Damn it." She snarled

"Hmm." Terry whimpered and held onto Helena tighter

"Oh sorry Terry." Helena apologised.

Terry whimpered, hugging her closer

"We're not going to stop until we find her." Talia answered

"I know." Helena nodded

Bruce came into the garden, still wearing his suit and out of breath...he couldn't find Selina either.

But then he saw the plant womb

"...What is that?" Bruce asked seriously.

"Your granddaughter B-Man!" Harley cheered

"Oh..." Bruce groaned then fainted

"Beloved!" Talia called, running to his side

"Master Bruce!" Alfred gasped in worry

"Oh boy..." Helena groaned

*Time Skip*

Helena sat next to her father in the BatCave as an announcement went through Gotham

It was the news: in a local police diner in Gotham there were people attacking each other from a supposed unprovoked attack. The newsreader, Vicki Vale, was still unsure on what caused it. But then...it appeared the interruption of the news.

It was an eerily distorted voice, it didn't sound human...but it was. On screen was a man wearing what appeared to be a tattered brown hooded coat, on his chest were strange orange vials that were connected to clear tubes that seemed to flow to his back and then into his right hand, which seemed to be an unusual needle gauntlet. And his face...mostly hidden because of the hood, was almost stitched on...like a tattered patchwork-doll's face.

"This demonstration used only five ounces of my latest toxin. Tomorrow this will seem like child's play..." the voice spoke as the figure raised his head and revealed a man's face...no not a man...A SCARECROW'S face. His face seemed to be stitched from the upper lip area to the lower lip and air filter bolts protruded somehow connected from under Scarecrow's lower jaw.

"Gotham...This is your only warning..." Scarecrow spoke threateningly. As the announcement distorted itself like snow on a television screen, the Bat-Family swore they could hear Gotham scream in panic.

"What happened to him?" Helena asked in shock

"Killer Croc...But...I...I don't know about all that new gear." Bruce speculated.

"Shocked Bruce? This is bad." Dick gulped

"It is...We have to stop him." Bruce nodded.

The Family nodded. And they knew, they were in for a LOOOOOOOONG night.

*with Selina*

"Urgh...W-what happened?" Selina groaned in pain. "Where am I?"

"You're in a special location Catwoman." a distorted and almost chipper voice.

"... Nygma?" She muttered as she sat up

"Oh...Give the kitty a prize; oh wait: I have." Riddler's voice congratulated her but also sounded malicious.

"... What?" She frowned, feeling something around her neck

"That's it: A new necklace! And it's to DIE for." Riddle smiled

"What is this Nygma?" He snarled

"Nuh-uh...Ms Kitty, you know how I have an EXPLOSIVE personality to riddles." Nygma answered

"A bomb? Seriously?" She frowned

"Oh, there we go! Getting those gears turning and UNLOCKING those neurons." Riddler smiled

"You know you're riddles are more like bad jokes. I need to find a key for the bomb to get it off." She frowned

"It's not just ONE key Pretty Kitty. My resources tell me that Ms Huntress is your daughter...and I wonder how she'd react when you go away..." Riddler threatened

"Fuck you." She snarled

"Naughty, naughty...otherwise I might be tempted to activate my gift now." Riddler spoke.

Selena just growled, her hand flinching towards her whip

"Trying to leave Selina?" Riddler asked

"What if I am?" She smirked

"Well you'll have a SHOCKING development if you try and leave." Riddler hinted.

"Shock collar?" She frowned

"Just call it insurance. I've been ignored for TOO LONG! By the Bat! By your daughter! Not now...Not anymore." Riddler shouted.

"So what?" Selina glared

"Your husband won't save you. You will DIE and BATMAN WILL suffer for his lack of intelligence and announce ME as his superior!" Riddler roared

"You are not his superior in ANYWAY!" She hissed

"Oh we'll see about that Selina...We'll see."

*Elsewhere*

Armoured soldiers gathered around tanks

"I want every one of these tanks ready for deployment!" a voice spoke with authority.

"SIR!" the soldiers answered

"Sir, we have confirmation that Gotham is evacuating. According to our sources there are only thugs and villains left." a soldier spoke, he seemed to bear the mark of Arkham Asylum on his left arm.

"Good. No collateral damage." The figure said in a computer modified voice

"The plan is working Sir; soon we'll have left our mark on Gotham AND the world." The soldier spoke.

"Soon. The Bat will die." He said simply, looking up

 **The End**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next story coming up soon: Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

People in Gotham were shoving each other onto buses. Each trying to flee the city quicker than others; panic and chaos had taken grip upon them and they wanted their self-preservation. The villains and thugs were going to run rampant throughout the city and enjoy their self-made chaos. The GCPD remained behind hoping for the Bat to help out.

That was where we were right now.

Commissioner Jim Gordon was standing on top of the GCPD building, the Bat-Signal shining in the sky.

And like a shadow Batman stood behind Jim. "God...you're GOT to stop doing that Batman. I'm old." Jim commented.

"Nope." Huntress smiled as she appeared

"Jeez! Don't do that..." Jim wiped his brow.

"I saw the footage." Batman spoke

"Everyone did." Huntress pointed out

"Is the evacuation complete?" Batman asked

"Yes, the last bus left an hour ago." Jim answered "I'm just glad I convinced Barbra to leave."

Batman and Helena nodded, but they knew different.

Barbara was in the Clock Tower, working

"Gordon, we've got a situation." A voice called through Gordon's walkie-talkie.

"What is it?" He asked, answering it

"We've got chaos down Diamond Street." the voice answered

And Batman and Huntress where gone.

"I REALLY hate that still..." Jim sighed

*with Bruce and Helena*

"How are we going to play this Dad?" Helena asked

"We take them down." He said simply

"I know but...am I going to do one half of the city while you do the other half?" Huntress asked

"We follow clues as we get them." He said simply

"...Think we'll find mum in this place?" Helena asked

"I feel like it isn't a coincidence." Bruce confirmed

"Let's go stop Scarecrow." Helena spoke confidently.

The two raced through Gotham, towards the problem

Helena swooped down alongside her father but...there was an unusual music playing...something classical.

They linked eyes for a second and nodded, Helena zooming off to investigate.

As she approached the location there was a body strung up on the metal bars, it's entire person seemed to be covered with medical gauze and was wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh God...who could've done this? I best use my Detective Mode; maybe I'll find something." Helena pondered as she activated the device that was embedded in her mask.

"Babs, you there?" Helena asked, looking over the body

"Yeah I'm here Helena. What's up?" Oracle asked

"I've got a mutilated corpse and weird music..." Helena answered sending a visual to Barbara.

"Wow... Damn this guy got beaten up." Oracle flinched

"Yeah...I'm going to use Detective mode, see if you can run some prints or anything on what I find." Helena asked as she began to x-ray the corpse.

"On it." She nodded

Helena began the search and she discovered a few particular items that caught her attention.

"Okay...I've got a deformed left ear, maybe a birth defect...a wedding ring that reads...Ophelia and a hip replacement on the left side...looks recent." Helena spoke to Oracle while the operatic music continued.

"Very good." Oracle nodded, typing faster

"Okay I have a hit: Anthony Lund. Ex-Wife Ophelia, last seen in...New Mexico." Oracle answered

"If he was in New Mexico...how'd he end up here?" Helena asked

"Dunno, but this music is a calling card. Maybe you should keep your ears out for more." Oracle advised

"Of course." Helena nodded

Helena immediately contacted Bruce "Batman I'm going to find the killer of this person on Merchant Bridge. If we can put this guy away it'll be easier for later."

"Alright, stay safe Huntress." Batman answered

"Will do. Robin, try and meet up with me." Helena added

"Very well. I will meet up with you soon sister." Damian answered

"Be safe kid." She nodded, teasing, before she ended that call

'So, some crazed man is killing people with surgery...let's stop this one.' Helena thought

She cracked up her knuckles, getting ready.

"Gotham...here we come." Helena spoke as she took off.

*With Batman*

Bruce had just finished testing the new Bat-Mobile... When he got word of Ivy being kidnapped

'No! Why did Ivy come here? How did she get taken?' Bruce thought to himself. He didn't want to alert Helena or the family about this.

So he took off at full speed, the Bat-Mobile shooting flames

'Hold on Ivy.' Bruce thought, he couldn't alert anyone on the other side he had to keep it low key until he found her.

He would find his Daughter-In-Law

He set his tracer to find Ivy's signature, her body's enhanced pheromones were the trace and he WOULD find her with the Bat-Mobile's sensors...but there was a problem: three unusual cars, red and white in design were following him.

He frowned, and scanned them.

'Unmanned...but that symbol...' Batman thought as he began to intercept the signal

"Rattler's on Target, Sir!" the voice spoke as Batman decoded the signal.

'A military force?' He frowned

"Then FIRE!" A robotic voice ordered as the tanks went onto the offensive.

Bruce frowned, tracking laser-lights appearing

Bruce had to act fast so he activated the attack mode on the Bat-Mobile.

So he turned it into Battle Mode and shot rubber bullets with an amazing force at the vehicles

The first 'Rattler' exploded and the soldier voice spoke "He took out a Rattler. Everyone head on!"

Bruce frowned, more of these tanks appearing

"Damn it! How many of these ARE there?" Bruce snarled as he continued the defensive assault.

He was unleashing blast after blast, dodging their laser scopes before they could fire

"He's taking the Rattlers down! We're losing firepower!" the soldier shouted

"He's making you look like a bunch of fools!" the distorted robotic voice angrily snapped.

But Bruce noticed the slightly happy tone and smirked

Bruce destroyed the last drone and the voice seemed to slam his fist into what he thought was a dashboard...meaning the voice was either in a car or computer room.

But he didn't have time. He took off towards Ivy's location again

Bruce followed the location to an abandoned tower building...though almost ALL buildings were tower buildings AND abandoned.

He shot his grapple-gun, zipping up at high speed

'Hold on Ivy.' Bruce thought as he landed on top of the glass roof where he saw some soldiers who're holding Ivy captive.

Ivy herself was being held in a large red containment cell

"The Bat is coming to rescue me...And you are all fools." Ivy spoke remaining calm.

"Shut up Plant Bitch, you're lucky we haven't started gangbanging you yet!" A thug snarled "The boss said not to touch you until he says, you lucky bitch!"

"Touch me...and you'll KNOW why I'm called POISON Ivy." Ivy spoke with venom from her lips.

"We found your little 'antidote'." The thug scoffed

"Then you should know I have other ways to kill." Ivy answered.

Batman crashed through the roof and slammed into two of the armed guards

"It's the Bat!" Another called, opening fire on the cowled crusader

Batman dodged the bullets and began to strike against Ivy's captors; striking against each one with precision and force.

And within twenty seconds they were all out

"You were quicker that time Batman." Ivy spoke kindly

"Stay there! Don't move a muscle Bat! You do, I'll kill her!" A guard spoke as he held Ivy at gun point.

"Let her go!" Batman growled

"No way. The boss needs her." The soldier answered still holding Ivy hostage.

Bruce just frowned and threw a dull batarang at the man's face, knocking him out

"Thank you Bats." Ivy smiled

"What're you doing here Ivy? I thought you'd be back home." Batman spoke

"And stay out of the action? It's like you don't know me at all." Ivy teased "But if Huntress is fighting with you, then we are too."

No. I am taking you to Harley." Bruce frowned

"Well you're going to have to search Gotham...she's here too." Ivy spoke

"She's in the Movie Theatre Bat-Cave." Bruce deadpanned

"Are you ALWAYS this much of a killjoy on patrol?" Ivy asked as they left for the Bat-Mobile

"Yes." He said simply, opening the back of the car

"Nice car..." Ivy stepped into the seat

"It's new." He nodded, closing the back door up once Ivy was secure

Bruce leaped into the driver's seat and drove off with a sudden amount of force as they propelled forward heading to the Movie Theatre Bat-Cave.

He of course had to dodge the blasts of the enemy tanks again

"Again with these guys? How many ARE there?" Ivy commented.

"An army." Batman answered

"That's not an answer." She deadpanned

"These tanks are unmanned; the actual men are taking control throughout Gotham." Batman answered

"So go all out?" She smiled

"You Sirens are having QUITE the effect on me." Bruce shook his head and began to retaliate on the tanks.

"Blame your daughter." She suggested

"I've already told her about my joke making." Bruce answered seriously.

"YOU tell jokes? THAT I have to hear." Ivy scoffed with a disbelieving smile.

"No." He growled

"Okay!" Ivy pulled back in defence 'I'll just have to ask Helena or Barbara.'

"Oracle, this symbol; it looks like the Arkham Asylum symbol but modified. See who else has been using this logo." Batman spoke

"I'm gonna look it up. Give me a second." She nodded

"Last one." Batman spoke firing the non-lethal rounds at the last drone.

"I got it. It has been used by some militia group." Barbra explained "They've been around for several months, the leader goes by the Arkham Knight."

"Arkham Knight..." Bruce thought to himself and then came back to reality "I'm going to the Bat-Cave to drop off someone."

"Hi Oracle." Ivy called out behind Bruce.

"What did you do Pamela?" She sighed

"Ah...Why is everyone trying to bust my bulbs? I'm only here to help." Ivy answered

"She was captured by the Militia." Bruce answered

"Pamela." Barbara sighed "What about your daughter?" Was all she said.

"If we don't stop Scarecrow and this Arkham Knight...the world my daughter will live in will be horrible." Pamela answered

"But would you rather your daughter live without you? You aren't wearing anything to protect you and bullets can still kill you." Barbra pointed out

"But I don't want to stay on at the side-lines." Pamela answered

"Then help Harley." Bruce said as he parked outside the movie theatre

"Alright..." Ivy pouted

Harley came out of the Theatre in a small panic "B-Man...Ivy? What're you doin' here I thought you'd be home with the baby!"

"I wanted to help." She frowned

"Ah...Red..." Harley hugged her. "Think you can help figure some of this stuff out with me? Oracle and I have been splitting her workload."

"Of course." She smiled, nodding

"Okay so: Huntress is working on some mutilated bodies around Gotham; there's also been reports of firemen being taken." Harley explained as they went inside.

"We've got this Batman...Go save Gotham." Ivy turned

"Stay out of trouble." Batman nodded

"When would we EVER be in trouble?" Harley asked innocently

"Do you want your expunged lists?" Batman smiled lightly

"... Joke." Ivy muttered

"Told you." Bruce smiled as he leaped into his car and raced off.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Helena was searching around the city for more of that opera music and the missing people. She wouldn't leave them to a dire fate.

She soon arrived at what she hoped was the final body, where Damian was waiting for her

"Robin, is this the last victim?" Huntress asked

"It looks like it." Robin answered

Helena began the deep tissue scanning for any clues on the victim "Okay...the left thigh has a chemical burned scar...maybe chlorine based...The victim seems to have had throat surgery to remove a cancer growth and has a voice box fitted."

"Anything else Huntress?" Robin asked

"Hmm...

That's weird...the victim has six fingers on their left hand." Helena answered and the final picture appeared "Alison Wears."

"Anyone special? Harley asked

"Can you check with anyone or anything that came from their locations Oracle?" Helena asked

"Checking now..." Harley answered

"Got anything?" Ivy asked

"Yeah...the Circus of Strange...they went through all the locations of the six victims. Circus owned by Lazlo Valentin. He's got a shop in Gotham." Harley answered

"Looks like we've got it." Robin nodded "Let's go."

"What possesses a guy to do this to ANYONE?" Huntress asked

"Psychotic breaks?" Robin asked

"...You've got me there." Huntress answered.

Robin smirked, the two zooming around Gotham towards their destination

"What do we do when we find him? I doubt we carry him back ALL the way to GCPD." Huntress asked

"I've got a way to hold and transport him." Robin answered

"And that is?" She asked

"This." Robin answered summoning a miniaturized version of the Bat-Mobile but Robin Red instead of Bat Black.

"Whoa...When did dad make that?" Huntress asked

"Alfred asked Fox to make it." Damian said simply "It's Auto-Piloted by the Bat-Computer because of my age."

"...What about MY age?" Helena asked

"...You're not driving." Damian deadpanned

"Why?" She groaned

"My car my rules...Sounds like we're here." Damian spoke as they got closer to the source of the haunting opera music.

Helena nodded, both entering

As they headed down the stairs they heard people...most of them calling out to be free and hot be hurt. Another voice...sort of...oinked, while he sung operatically...though not very well.

"I think that's the leader." She whispered

"Okay I'll go round the side; you take the front as I try and get him." Damian plotted

"Got it." She nodded

Helena continued to walk towards the singing man. He was obese wearing a porcelain mask in the shape of a pig, rubber gloves and green jeans. "*OINK* Almost finished my darling! Almost...Perfect." the man almost squealed.

Frowning she prepared her crossbow

"Ready?" Damian asked, Helena gave a simple nod and he faded to the shadows.

"*Oink*! You girl! Do NOT interrupt my perfection making!" the man spoke

"Lazlo you're going to prison!" Helena spoke

"No! I must make her perfect!" He yelled

"You're insane." Helena answered

"And what are you little girl?" Lazlo spoke

"I'm here to stop you." Helena answered still holding her crossbow at Lazlo's head

"No! No Pyg is like clay. Pyg is like GOD! Pyg is here to fix us all." Lazlo, who at this point is referring to himself as Pyg, spoke maddeningly.

"No. You are an insane madman!" She snarled

"Pyg...will make you perfect. Pyg will make you BETTER!" Pyg spoke brandishing his carving knife "Now my Dollotrons...Take this unshapen clay...and bring her to me..." he sung in opera.

That was when Robin tackled him

"ARGH!" Pyg was hit to the floor "Little bird..."

"Stay down you butcher!" Robin snarled but he didn't notice the mutilated person rising from the table.

"Damian! Look out!" Helena called, opening fire

The bolt flew into the shoulder of the "Dollotron" and it stumbled back...but it was still up. Somehow Pyg has made them "immune" to pain or "programmed" them to not respond to it.

"Darn it." He hissed

"I've got the dolls you get Pyg!" Huntress commented reloading her crossbow.

"Of course." Damian nodded, holding the fat man down and handcuffed him

"*Oink*! No Pyg has MUCH more work to do! MUCH more-" Pyg struggled before his head was stomped upon by Damian's foot.

"Shut up." He snarled

"And YOU!" Helena gave a final kick to the last Dollotron "That's them finished..."

"Please, please get us down." a man spoke

"Hang on...We've got this." Helena called out.

She jumped up and unlocked the door

"Huntress, there's a lever here." Damian pointed to a fusebox object at the wall.

"...I knew that." Helena deadpanned

She grasped the lever and pulled it open with a small grunt

The cages came down with a medium speed, shaken from the events but happy to get out of Pyg's grasp.

"We'll get you to the GCPD." Helena told them

"I'll get Pyg to the Robin-Mobile." Damian spoke

"... You serious with that name?" Helena deadpanned

"When YOU get a car, you can name it whatever you want." Robin answered

"Whatever." She sighed at her kid brother

As they got Pyg inside their car, they drove back to the GCPD building. "One less bad guy off the streets." Helena spoke.

"VERY true." Damian nodded

That was when static went over the radio

"What the...what's going on?" Helena asked trying to fix the radio.

"H... Heeelllllooooo Bat C... C... Cat!" A familiar static voice called through

"Riddler..." Damian growled

"What do you want you troll?" Helena snapped

"Oh, if you t-t-t-talk to me like that-tha-the-th-that then maybe Mama Cat isn't that im-im-important after all-all." Riddler smirked

"Mum! What have you done?!" Helena asked the radio in a rage.

"F... F... Follow the directio... Direc... T... T... Directions I put on the BirdBrai... Bai... Brain's car." Riddler mocked and hung up

"Grr! FUCKING BASTARD!" Helena slammed her fist into the dashboard

"Hey! Watch the car!" Robin tried joking

"DON'T joke about this Damian! Terry's and My Mum has been TAKEN by Edward "Troll-Grand Master" Nygma!" Helena snapped...she was also tearing up.

"I know. Dick told me that joking helped distract people." He sighed

"Uncle Dick's a dick." Helena sniffed

"That he is." Damian nodded as he altered the route

"We have to get Pyg to the GCPD...but...We have to save Mum." Helena debated "I hope Dad's having more luck than us."

*With Batman a few hours ago*

Bruce grunted as he was sent flying back. These Militia guys where making stealth hard. He quickly grappled away, the men shooting wildly

"Where is he?" a Militia man shouted

"He's gone!" a second spoke

"Look around, he couldn't have gotten far." a third spoke

'What can I do?' Bruce thought

Bruce had managed to slip past them and hide in the shadows, as soon as they separated he went in for the hunt and he knocked each one out silently

He was in ACE Chemicals, where he was sure that Scarecrow was making his toxin

He made his way through to one of the hostages whom the Arkham Knight was keeping prisoner. With knocking out of that militia officer the hostage was safe...except that was when MORE of them had appeared. "Alpha Target has been cornered sir." a militia officer spoke while his colleagues kept their eyes on Batman.

"Good." The Knight spoke as he walked through the giant hole in the wall that faced The Bat. "Don't waste your time aiming for the giant bat on the chest. It's a trick; weak points are under the arms and between the joints."

'Darn it. Why did you say that?!' Bruce thought in annoyance

"Angry, Old Man? Sorry about revealing your little tricks(!) Make sure he stays there." Arkham Knight ordered

"Sir." they responded understanding

Batman had to think: one wrong move and he'll die. So...He'd have to improvise: The remote control for the Bat-Mobile.

He smirked, pressing buttons on his brother subtly

"Going crazy Batman? What's with that smirk?" a military man demanded an answer...before being shot by non-lethal rounds by the Bat-Mobile

They all collapsed, unconscious, while Bruce dusted his hands lightly

"That is what's with my smirk." Was all he said, walking away.

As he got the hostage in the Bat-Mobile he was almost attacked upon by various drones and even a helicopter driven by The Arkham Knight

'You can't make this easy, can you?' Bruce thought in irritation

As Bruce fired at the drones and aimed to take the copter down the voice kept taunting him, saying that he won't stop Scarecrow's plan.

He felt his eyebrow twitch at the voice but he kept working

"This ends here." Batman spoke as he shot down the copter...but there was no-one inside.

"Nice try Old Man; you're not winning THAT easily." The Knight taunted him

"... Game on." He smiled, jumping off the helicopter before it crashed

*With Helena and Damian*

The siblings arrived at the orphanage at the south end of Gotham, which where Riddler's coordinates told them to go

"The old Gotham Orphanage...figures Riddler would choose a place like this." Damian spoke

"I just hope Edward hasn't hurt Mum." Helena spoke darkly.

"Please. She will most likely a 'prize' for some of his stupid riddles." Damian nodded

"He's a dead man." Helena opened the door and followed the arrows leading to a first riddle

Damian nodded, following

"Ah welcome to the first test Cat-Bat and Little Bird." Riddler's taunting voice spoke.

"Nygma." He snarled

"I hope your puny minds can handle this first test. Cause you're not going to save the Cat if you don't figure this out." Riddler smiled

"Just hurry up." She frowned

"Here we are. Let's see if your AIM is true." Riddler smiled as three large green question marks with lit up buttons for their dots.

Helena rolled her eyes, throwing Batarangs and getting bullseyes

The gate opened as a trumpet fare activated "Good job little Cat-Bat. Let's go see mummy." Riddler answered

'Dad, I REALLY hope you're having a better time than us.' Helena thought

The two ran into the orphanage, getting ready

Inside there was Selina waiting in a large almost empty room "Huntress!" Selina called out to her daughter.

"Mum!" Helena swooped down and hugged her mother.

The two nearly fell over, Helena's head on her mother's shoulder as she held back tears of joy

"You're alright." Helena cried

"More or less." Selina rubbed her head.

"Such a heart-warming sight...I just hope you enjoy this before TIME RACES to a stop." Riddler cut the moment short.

"Shut up!" Helena yelled

"You're planning a race? If we don't finish it within your allotted time you won't release her?" Robin snarled

"Of course." Riddler smirked

"Edward...If you harm my mother...I WILL kill you!" Helena whispered.

"There's a bomb." Selina sighed

"W-What?" Helena gasped

"Wrapped around my neck. If I remove it without the key...it'll blow up." Selina answered

"Eight keys actually." Riddler smirked

"You BASTARD!" Helena screamed

"Ah-ah...one wrong move and THEN I'll see if that cat has nine lives." Riddler threatened.

"Is that why there's a digital '9' on the bomb?" Selina frowned

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the kitty a prize." Riddler smiled

"You aren't a genius Nygma. You're a smartass know it all." Helena glared

"I AM a genius...and if you don't do as I say you're going to have one less member of the Bat-Family!" Riddler threatened

"Get on with it!" The three snapped

"Gah! For the love of-If you don't complete my trails the Cat goes Bye-Bye!" Riddler snapped.

"Then show us the first FUCKING challenge already!" Huntress snapped "You have said that five times already!"

"Oh this isn't the location of the first challenge; it's in a different CASTLE." Riddler answered

"Castle Avenue. Your race starts at Castle Avenue." Robin deduced "Huntress let's go!"

"But-" Helena tried to answered but she was interrupted by a kiss on her cheek

"Go, Eddie's got nothing on you." Selina encouraged her

Helena nodded, smiling

The two left and headed back to the car, awaiting the first challenge that Riddler had set for them.

*With Bruce*

Bruce frowned as he stood where the Scarecrow had been waiting; he had to sort out the chemicals. He had to fix everything

"Master Bruce, there's no time for you to fix this! You MUST get out of there!" Alfred spoke through Bruce's headset.

"I'm not going to let Scarecrow win Alfred." Bruce answered back as he made a nullifier to Scarecrow's toxin.

He slowly pulled one of the containers full of the toxin out of the large design carefully

"Warning! Toxin dispersal at 50%." the animatronic voice spoke

"Sir please I implore you!" Alfred answered

"Goodbye Alfred." Bruce answered as he pulled the last container out of its holding cell then replaced it

"Warning! Toxin dispersal at %1000." the animatronic voice answered

And then... There was an explosion.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Harley and Ivy were checking the screens for ACE Chemical Plant and saw the explosion; they tried to make contact and visuals on him

"Not good." Harley muttered

"I don't think Bat's got out of that one." Ivy agreed

"Come on Red...it...it's Bat's. He-he's survived worse." Harley answered in worry.

"I hope." She nodded

"Should we...should we tell Helena?" Harley asked

"No. She has other problems." Ivy sighed

"What if we try and sort some of the things around with Dick and Tim?" Harley suggested.

"Good idea." She nodded

Harley began to check on Dick and Tim's locations and their own missions; Dick was running around in Bludhaven but had come to Gotham, while Tim was searching around Gotham for other villains.

"They look okay." Harley frowned

"I hate being out of the fight." Ivy commented

"Yeah...What if we try and do something else? Maybe try and find up any weird things that've cropped up during the year." Harley suggested

"Like?" Ivy asked

"Like...err...I dunno..." Harley frowned

Ivy sighed, face-palming

On the screen, which was still focused on ACE Chemical Plant the Bat-Mobile flew out and seemed to be driven on auto-pilot.

"I hope B-Man is okay." Harley sighed

"If he comes here we'll patch him up." Ivy answered

*with Helena and Damian*

"Fifteen seconds!" Helena clocked down as they were panicking.

"Last turn!" Damian spoke as they crossed the last lap and finished their arduous race.

"So, you managed to finish one race. You've earned your prize." Riddler spoke with a twinge of disdain

"And... that is?" Helena asked, a symbol appearing

*with Selina*

Multiple jars in pedestals suddenly rose from the ground

"Well, what did I expect Eddie?" Selina sighed "I guess one of these holds the real one while the others are fakes...Come on kids...I know you won't fail me." Selina thought with hope.

*back with Helena and Damian*

"Great." Damian hissed

"Wait...this seems to be a pressure pad...what if...?" Helena pointed out

"The car. Good idea." Damian agreed as the car pressed down against the pad and revealed a sequence of lights but one of the lights was missing that HAD to be the right key!

"Mom, I think we have it!" Helena called into her com-link

"Okay which one is it?" Selina asked

As Helena examined the lights she gave her answer and Selina went to the entrance, just before she met the electric gate "Okay...that one...I've got it."

And like that, the number on the collar went down from 9 to 7

"Kids, the number went down. It was the right one." Selina replied back.

"I should have given them a key after they got in here, but the 9 lives thing was too good to pass up!" Riddler grinned

"You're a dick Eddie." Selina commented simply.

*with Helena and Damian*

"Phew." Helena sighed in relief

"One down...how many trials to go." Damian sighed

"I hope dad's alright..." Helena thought aloud "I KNOW we'll save mum."

"I'm sure they'll both be fine." Damian nodded

"Let's head to the next challenge, I'm sure Nygma's got more trolling to do." Helena answered

"Of course he does." Damian nodded

*with Bruce*

"Hnn...Ah!" Bruce tossed within the Bat-Mobile as it approached the Movie Theatre Bat-Cave; he was fighting against the fears within himself.

He was seeing himself... Murdering people.

"N-No! This isn't ME! It's NOT me!" Bruce told himself

" _Oh but it IS you Bruce...the part of you, you KNOW is true justice. CUT the root...kill the weeds_." a ghostly voice that sounded like his but darker...more evil.

"Never." He snarled "I'd be better than him if I acted like that!"

" _Who're you kidding? You have the means, you have the SKILL, you have the DRIVE! You can...you SHOULD do it!_ " the voice responded, the voice seemed to turn into a shadow and tried to envelope Bruce.

"NO!" Bruce yelled, stumbling out of the BatMobile

"Bats!" Harley and Ivy saw the outside camera and raced to him

The two reached his side, Bruce nearly collapsing against them

"He needs my antidote!" Ivy spoke

"Do it Red!" Harley answered

Ivy nodded, the two running inside

Harley wanted to stay to keep an eye on Bruce but they knew they were alone; Ivy searched for her synthesized antidote and reached out for it.

She grasped the vial, running over

As Batman was still writhing in fear and pain inside his mind he was forcing back the fear with his sheer willpower.

But luckily Ivy inserted the needle into his neck

"ARGH!" Batman screamed and he faded back into reality, panting heavily.

"Oh... Oh god." He groaned

"Take it easy Bats; you've taken more than a lung full of toxin." Harley held him down

"I'd say about... Twenty lungs full at least." He sighed

"I'll go disinfect your car; Red, can you take Bats inside?" Harley asked

"Of course." Ivy nodded, helping her unofficial father-in-law up and into the building

*With Helena and Damian*

"Ms Helena I hate to mention this but there is a flying creature soaring across Gotham." Alfred spoke through the communication.

"Seriously? What does it look like?" Helena asked

"Details are somewhat vague, but they said it was like "A large bat"." Alfred answered

"You sure it was not father?" Damian asked

"No, from what the reports say: it is actually flying, not gliding." Alfred answered

"I'll check it out." Helena sighed "Since these tests seem to require a car... Weird ass Riddler."

"I'll be fine Helena." Damian reassured his sister.

"Thank you." She nodded

Helena flew out of the car and soared into the sky searching for the large Bat-creature.

She zoomed high into the sky, gliding across Gotham

It didn't take her long until she saw it. A large leathery human sized bat which seemed to be wearing jeans and had tube wires on its skin.

'What?' She thought, creeped out

The creature screeched as it flew away from Helena, but she didn't deter, she pursued the creature.

And soon, she dive-bombed it

The creature screamed as it struggled against Helena, she pulled out a "syringe-gun" and began to drain some blood into the container.

"Ow...oof...Okay...that happened." Helena groaned

"Alfred, I found it." She called

"Are you alright Ms Helena?" Alfred asked

"I'm fine, I need someone to check the DNA of this creature; I'm going to get some more information." Helena asked

"Of course Ma'am. Linking you up now." He nodded

As the information came up it seemed to be information based on the combination of human and vampire bat DNA. "Whoa...I don't believe this."

"What is wrong?" He asked

"This...creature Alfred...it's like a mix of human and vampire bat DNA." Helena answered

"My lord!" He gasped

"Not even that Alfred. I'm going to investigate." Helena spoke

"Stay safe Miss Helena." Alfred logged off.

"Okay...now to find this, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, Bat's Cave...AH! That was so bad I hurt myself!" Helena spoke

She face-palmed lightly and took off

*With Batman*

Bruce was now stabilized, Ivy's antidote worked, but the worrisome part was "how long would it last"?

"Ow..." Bruce frowned, pulling himself up

"Bruce! Harley, he's awake." Ivy spoke

"RUNNING TUNNING RUNNING! SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDING! STOPPED!" A hyperactive Harley narrated as she... Well... Did as she narrated, running into the area where Bruce was resting and sliding to a stop at his bedside

"Urgh...What happened? I remember ACE Chemicals..." Bruce groaned

"The Bat-Mobile, it auto-piloted here with you." Ivy answered

"You were going crazy from Crane's toxin!" Harley added

"... Just a Fear Gas exposure." He sighed in relief

"I hate to tell you this Bruce, but you've got to be careful. Any more attacks like that and I'm not sure you'll come back from it." Ivy answered

"I'm always careful. That... I made a choice. Me or Gotham, 1/4 of the US at Max." He explained

"You're too good a person to exist Bruce Wayne." Ivy smiled

"Which is why you fell in love with my daughter." He said simply, getting up and putting his cowl back on

"Wait you're not going out there again are you?" Harley asked

"I have too. Gotham's counting on me." Batman answered

"But that's crazy!" She yelled lightly

"Maybe. But I made a promise to protect this city and its people." Bruce answered

And with that, he left the mini Bat-Cave

"You know...if we don't look after him, Helena's gonna be PISSED." Harley commented

"True." Ivy nodded, sighing

*With Damian*

"Take that you bastard!" Damian snapped at Riddler after completing the next challenge

"Four down." He sighed

"Okay...there's the pressure pad. Catwoman are you alright?" Damian asked through his com-link.

*with Selina*

"Yeah...I'm okay...Though Eddie didn't like it when you called him a bastard." Selina answered

"...You heard that?" Damian gulped

"Well...he set robots on me after you said that and repeated those same words." Selina answered

"Darn it. I apologise." Damian hissed

"Don't be. He IS a bastard." Selina smiled

"Okay, are you in position?" Damian asked

"Yes." Selina nodded and observed the pedestals

"Okay it's this one..." Damian spoke as he gave her the location of the next key.

Selina nodded, smiling, as she walked to the case

As she opened the case containing the key, she unlocked the next lock on the bomb around her neck.

Again the number reduced. Three left.

"Well done Robin." Selina sighed in relief, though she loved and trusted Damian there was always that fear of Riddler not keeping his word.

She sat down on the floor, resting her head in her hands

"He cheated, he must've...it's the only explanation!" Riddler whined as he muttered to himself not realising he still had his microphone on

"Or my step-son is smarter than you." Selina scoffed

Riddler only responded with a incoherent rabble about how he was better but was promptly shut off when he slammed his fist on his own microphone.

"He is like a fucking child." Selina hissed softly

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Helena's detective searching had led her to a secluded block of apartment with a basement. "Okay...nothing wrong with this place...just crawling with low level thugs and Arkham Knight forces...What I wouldn't do for a car..." Helena sighed as she went down to the basement as that seemed to be the beginning location of this, what she calls, "Man-Bat".

She soon entered a lab... That was destroyed

"Oh man...looks like that Man-Bat did a number on this place." Helena saw, but she also heard a sound.

"AH, AH!" the voice screamed

"Who's there?" Helena spun around and searched the room, only to find the corpse of a woman in a separate section of the room.

She then heard the static of a repeating itself "I'm so proud of you honey. Tell them what you've done." It was a woman appearing on a screen besides a brown haired balding man.

"Err...Hello World. No that's terrible." the man spoke

"I guess they must've worked here." Helena thought aloud.

So she stood there, watching the tape and learned what happened

"Oh God...a cure for deafness turned...to this...It's like Mr Freeze." Helena frowned feeling sorry for the poor man, just trying to help others and this was the outcome.

"And... He killed his wife in his animalistic state... I have to help him."

Helena closed the eyes and mouth of Francine Langstrom, the woman on the floor, out of respect for her. Helena went over to the computer and inserted the blood of Kirk Langstrom, Man-Bat, into the DNA sector of the genetic splicer.

'I can do this.' She thought 'I can save him!'

*with Dick and Tim*

"Nightwing, what's happening over your side?" Red Robin asked

"Penguin's weapons cache should be around here." Nightwing answered

"You saw what happened back at ACE chemicals right? Batman might need our help." Red Robin added

"Bruce will be fine. You know that." Nightwing said seriously

"I know that...But I don't want Terry growing up without a mother AND father." Red Robin spoke.

"True." Dick sighed

"This family has had a curse on parents for too long."

"Let's break that cycle." Red Robin answered

"Of course." He nodded

"There's one of Penguin's vans. Let's tail it." Red Robin spoke.

The two brothers nodded, jumping down

They overheard talk between Penguin's thugs about a much larger pay-day.

So they threw a tracker on the truck and scared them of

"Dang these guys are pussies." Red Robin chuckled

"After all the years, can you blame then for finally getting smarter?" Nightwing countered

"Not really, no." Red Robin chuckled

"Let's go." Dick nodded

"Lead the way brother." Red Robin smiled

*With Bruce*

"Master Bruce there seems to be a burning Bat-Symbol on one of the rooftops of Miagani Island." Alfred spoke

"Put Cassandra and Stephanie on the job." He ordered

"I will do sir." Alfred answered

Bruce drove to the GCPD HQ to escort Jim Gordon to the Clock-Tower...Barbara was taken by the Arkham Knight.

He just hoped Helena didn't find out

"I'm going to find her Batman. There's no way I'm going to let my girl be taken!" Jim snapped

"I understand." He nodded

As they left Jim was being pursued by the Arkham Knights Militia, Batman protected him as best he could and he destroyed the drones as they drove to the Clock-Tower.

The two soon entered the Clock-Tower

It was torn up...Barbara was gone.

"No...I should've...I should've been here!" Jim chastised himself "She wasn't strong enough!"

"She's stronger than you know Jim." Batman spoke as he activated the scan which revealed the different technology that Barbara was using.

"She...she worked for you?!" Jim gasped in anger.

"She was Batgirl." Bruce said simply "She did not WANT me to tell you."

"All this time...I trusted you!" Jim snarled

"It was her choice. She came to me." Bruce frowned

Jim panted heavily and gritted his teeth, he then felt the communicator in his pocket. He took that out and stamped on it. "I'm finding my daughter MY way Batman. And if you try and stop me, so help me I'll put you in with those villains you created!" Jim threatened

And with that, he left

Bruce picked up the communicator its screen was cracked but it was still usable. 'I'm sorry Jim.'

He gently out the item in his belt and sighed, activating Oracle's computers

"It seems Oracle was taken by the Arkham Knight's Militia..." Batman spoke looking for clues...and he found them: the tires.

He began typing away, rewinding the footage and looking for clues

He saw the various clues through the different screens and he found the car he needed to find, he had his means to find her!

*With Cassandra and Stephanie*

"Okay, so who's causing the burning Bat-Symbol?" Stephanie asked

"Do not know." Cassandra said, the two landing

Kneeling in front of the symbol was a white garbed hooded armoured man decorated with red crucifixes and red leather straps that seemed reminiscent of a cloak, his face was covered by a full mask that seemed to have a crucifix there as well. In his hands was a long red longsword with some sort of protrusions near the hilt of the blade. As the man stood up he spoke seriously and respectfully. "I trust you have not forgotten me."

"Azrael..." Cassandra spoke

Cassandra pulled out her Batarangs, widening her stance.

"Dark days are here. From the fires of Arkham City, the fires are raging and Gotham is burning." Azrael answered

"What do you want Crusader?" Stephanie asked

"I see the same fire in each of the Bat-Family's eyes. Before the night is through, that same fire will consume you all. Gotham will need a new saviour, a new Batman." Azrael answered

"And you think you're perfect for the job?" Stephanie asked "Batman isn't finished yet."

"I have studied him for a long time. He cannot shoulder the burden forever. You all have a code: you will not kill." Azrael lifted his sword and presented it to the girls "And neither will I."

"He has children." Cass glared "He has heirs. Sons. Batman lives. Even if father dies."

"I understand. But I still wish to prove myself." Azrael answered

"No chance." Steph glared

"Then I will find Batman, I will see what he has to say." Azrael sheathed the sword into his scabbard.

"No. Busy." Cassandra ordered

"Then give me a test. Allow me to prove myself." Azrael demanded

"Alright...alright. We'll give you a test Azrael." Stephanie answered before things escalated. "See what you can do against this simulation." she pressed a few buttons and a real life simulation of various thugs appeared before the Crusader.

Azrael fought all that stood before him swiftly and professionally, each strike was like that of Batman's.

As the simulation ended Stephanie and Cassandra flew down "Nice work." Steph answered

"I will be awaiting my next challenge." Azrael answered and left.

"... Not worthy." Cass whispered under her breath

"That's not what **I** saw Cass. Alfred did you get all that?" Steph asked

"Yes Ms Brown, it seems that his stay in Arkham City studying Master Bruce's techniques was not in vain." Alfred answered

"He's a bit too enthusiastic...but there's something more." Steph added

"A hidden motive?" Cass asked

"Only when we see him fight again." Steph answered

"What meant. Not care for mantle. Want's power trip from title." Cass replied. She was not the smartest of the Bat-Family but with how she could read the human body even better than Bruce, she was like a near perfect human lie detector

"That may be...but this gives us time to figure things out." Steph answered "Come on, we've got to help Batman out."

Cass nodded, the two gliding off the rooftops

*With Damian*

"Mother-god-hell-bastard!" Damian struggled trying to figure out Riddler's latest clue...yeah this was getting fucking ridiculous. This is what most people call: The Riddler's Trolling.

He grabbed a batarang and started stabbing the wall repeatedly in anger

"Too hard for the little Bird is it? You were SO close..." Riddler smiled triumphantly

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Damian roared

Taking a deep sigh, he calmed down and focused

This was the last test, he couldn't slip up now. He had to finish this before Riddler could rub his face in it...he WOULDN'T be bested by this person!

And Helena would be heartbroken if he failed.

"Wait..." Damian looked at the problem...and he had the mental image on how to solve this! "Got it."

"N... No you don't!" Riddler laughed nervously

"Yes...Yes. I. DO!" Damian completed the riddle and activated the the lights to reveal the last key to Selina!

Selina smiles, walking towards the key

"You lose Eddie." Selina smiled unlocking the bomb necklace on her neck and removed it.

Damian soon arrived at the orphanage again, running to Selina's side

"Oh...You wonderful boy!" Selina smiled hugging the Boy Wonder.

*With the writers*

"OH...! I CANNOT believe that just happened!" Ghost groaned at the joke.

"What?" Grey asked

"Wonderful boy...Boy Wonder...?" Ghost showed the similarity of the words.

"Oh!" Grey nodded, groaning

"Who writes these puns?" Catherine asked

"Him." Grey and Luna said, pointing at Ghost

"Drop me in it why don't ya?!" Ghost chuckled

*In reality*

Just then a lot of robots emerged from the walls

"Oh what now?" Damian snapped

"It's not THAT easy Little Bird!" Riddler answered with rage.

"Looks like we need to break them." Selina hissed

"I've got the red, you get the blue." Damian spoke he figured that the colours coordinated with their own...or near enough.

"They are all green." She pointed out

"...All the better no tricks about them!" Damian kicked and decapitated the robot drones.

Selina rolled her eyes and joined the battle

The two managed to destroy the robots with ease...but that was when Riddler appeared in a monstrosity of a robot suit.

"Of course." Selina sighed

"You...pugilistic...Inferior, BATBRAT!" Riddler roared as he summoned a great number of drones which were now two different colours: red and blue "You WON'T win!"

"THESE are different colours." Damian pointed out

"I get blue, you get red; right?" Selina asked

"One way to find out." Damian answered as he tried to hit the red one but was electrocuted "ARGH!"

"SUCH a moronic boy! JUST like father! I-I mean YOUR father!" Riddler snapped

"Daddy issues much." Selina scoffed, kicking a red robot in the face with an axe kick

"Shut up, shut up!" Riddler blasted a beam of green energy at the pair.

"Compensating for much Riddler?" Robin asked

The two dodged the beam, the blast destroying more of his robots

"GAH! This is not a battle of muscle little Bat-Brat. This is a battle of wits, solve all of my riddles in Gotham and THEN you get to face me." Riddler spoke as an electric field protected him and his massive robot, leaving in a hole in the floor.

"Coward!" Robin shouted

He threw a small remote control Batarang, which made it through a gap in the force-field and hit the robot in its leg joint

"You'll pay for that you brat...until you solve my riddles." Eddie's voice trailed off as the floor closed up.

"Bastard!" Damian snarled

"You nearly got him." Selina nodded, patting his shoulder

"Yeah...but you're safe now. That's the main thing." Damian smiled as he was hugged by his step-mother

"You're a great son Damian." Selina praised the young Wayne.

"She... Shut up." He blushed

"I think we should tell the family." Selina smiled

"Yes! Yes we should. We...definitely should." Damian answered

Selina nodded, the two leaving

*With Helena*

"Down. You. Go!" Helena slammed Man-Bat into the ground giving him the last of his "medicine".

...Now the trick was to get him to GCPD...alone.

"... Fuck." She sighed bitterly, calling the BatCycle

'Thank you Lucius Fox.' She smiled as she saw her mode of transportation race to her. "In you get..." she buckled Dr Langstrom into the seat.

She got on the bike, revving the engine lightly

"Okay...it's just like practising with Uncle Jason's motorbike..." She told herself 'Please don't wake up...'

She carefully took off towards the police station

Luckily the Arkham Knight's Militia was preoccupied with her father to pay much attention to her. As she upped the revs to the GCPD Man-Bat began to writhe and screech, Helena daren't look back.

With a small flinch she looked over her shoulder

In the seat was a twitching man, shivering in the nude, Man-Bat was now back to being Dr Kirk Langstrom.

'Well... Must have been weird to see.' She thought

"Oh...what...what happened?" Kirk thought in pain.

"Evening Doctor." Helena spoke kindly

She slowed the bike, arriving at the GCPD

"Where...where am I...Where's Francine?" Kirk whimpered

Helena didn't have the heart to tell him just yet. So she just carried him inside

"Where is she? Where is she?" Kirk muttered almost crazily while Huntress placed him in a containment cell

"I'm sorry Kirk...She's gone." Huntress spoke solemnly

"What...no...no I-I couldn't have..." Langstrom began to whimper

"It wasn't you, it was Man-Bat." Huntress tried to reassure him.

"My wife... My beautiful Francine." He cried, hugging himself as the door closed

"Damn...I feel sorry for him." Aaron Cash, a chief guard from Arkham Asylum, sighed

"Yea." Helena sighed, nodding

"You did a good job Huntress. There's been a development: random fires are being started in Gotham." Cash spoke seriously.

"Oh come on!" She groaned "Can't we just deal with 'the' problem for once!"

"Apparently not. It seems that all the crazies in Gotham chose to rise tonight." Cash sighed

"Great...!" Helena groaned

"I just hope Batman's doing better than us." Cash sighed.

*With Batman*

'I hate tonight.' Bruce mentally growled, gliding the Bat-Mobile around and dodging the blasts of the enemy tanks

"This ends tonight Old Man!" Arkham Knight taunted Batman.

"He's taking out all the drones!" The militia spoke

"STOP HIM!" Knight yelled

But Batman destroyed the last of the drones, he was victorious in this small fight, but the war was still going.

"Now to get to that blimp." He glared

Batman was shot from the Bat-Mobile and soared into the air gliding like the namesake he was.

He shot out his grapple hook, pulling himself into the blimp

As Batman caught himself to the top of the blimp and found that it was locked with an encrypted pass-code. 'Typical.'

Rolling his eyes he quickly hacked the lock open and jumped inside

He slid down the ladder and like a shadow began to stalk the Militia who were holding a hostage: Simon Stagg, the owner of Stagg Enterprises and owner of the two blimps Batman was traversing through.

He slunk through the airship, ready for everything

There was Stagg, still captured by the militia who were talking about something called: The Cloudburst.

He frowned. He has to sort this out.

He flew down into the fray and saw that the battalion was near of twenty people, five with guns, ten unarmed and five medics.

'Easy.' He thought. He fired his shock gun, disarming three off the guns so they would explode when used.

The Medics seemed to have electrified their allies "Ow! What was that for?!" a brawler snapped

"You're electric charged, if the Bat tries to hit ya, he'll get a nasty shock." the medic answered

'That will be annoying.' He thought

"Good idea." the electrified man spoke

"Time to set things in motion." Batman thought as he struck at one of the non-electrified brawlers.

Then using their fear he took down two more non-electrified unarmed men before he threw Batarangs at the electrified opponents.

"Stop him!" the Medics spoke but their guns weren't working.

"This ends." Batman spoke as he slammed his fists into the medics so they couldn't bring their comrades back up to the battle.

Within seconds, he had won.

'At least this was sorted out easy.' Batman thought '...A little TOO easy.'

He frowned, clenching his fist

He saw that Stagg was taken to the other ship, escorted away. He had underestimated their timing.

'Because things cannot be simple so I can be in bed before sun rise.' He sighed

*With Talia*

"You cannot stop my divine work...My work is GODS work!" a ragged old man spoke as Talia kicked his head in

"Silence." She spoke seriously. Talia was wearing a modified version of her old assassin's costume but it was modified with the symbol of The Bat.

Her bat was larger and more curved, being a blue symbol on her grey/brown outfit and a bad shaped domino-mask in her face

"Th-thank you, I never imagined that a news-piece could cause so much trouble." Jack Ryder, Gotham's spokes-person, commented

"Maybe next time try and right a puff-piece instead of heading after crazed cult leaders and psychopathic killers." Talia spoke. "Or cut your own head off and save them the trouble."

"I-I'll work behind the scenes." Ryder gulped

"Good. Let's go, I'm not carrying you both to GCPD in two trips." Talia spoke

"Tell me; are you a new Bat-Woman? Gotham has the right to know." Ryder asked

"I'm not Bat-Woman. She has earned her title." She frowned "I have no name. I am Robin's mother."

"Robin's Mother...I can work with that." Ryder smiled. Talia just rolled her eyes.

"Mistress, we have Blackfyre." an assassin spoke

"Take him to the GCPD, they'll house him." Talia spoke.

"Yes Ma'am." They nodded, all of the League fading away

"Wow...not even Batman has THAT level of followers." Ryder commented

"Are you going to talk all the way there or are you going to shut up?" Talia brandished a dagger between her fingers and twirled it like it was a coin.

"Shutting up." Ryder answered

And with that, she disappeared into the shadows

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Helena was searching the various locations on where the fires started...and she found the closest one, freshly made and still rising.

"Barbra, can you bring up the records of all the arson based fires this month?" Helena asked, entering the building

She didn't receive an answer from Barbara, whom she got was Harley. "Got you Huntress." Said clown girl answered

"Where's Barbara?" Helena frowned "I haven't heard from her in hours."

"She's been busy with the others, she's got Nightwing and Red Robin asking for stuff, B-Man for analysing stuff, Steph and Cass are asking for stuff. Give the poor girl a break." Harley answered

"... Harley. You are lying." Helena frowned, noticing how her lover's voice had squeaked as she spoke

"No I'm not." Harley answered, what she had said WAS the truth...just not up to date truth.

"Harley." Helena snarled

"I...I..." Harley tried to think of a lie but it was eating away at her.

"Just tell me." Helena deadpanned

"Barbara's gone." Harley answered bluntly.

"... WHAT?!" Helena yelled

"OW! My ears..." Harley took the headset off

"Yes...Barbara is gone...The Arkham Knight took her." Ivy answered in Harley's place

"... Fuck." Helena hissed in anger

"It happened during the raids between your father and the Knight." Ivy answered

"GAH!" Helena yelled, kicking a crumbling wall no longer caring about the fire around her

"Batman's getting her back!" Ivy answered "Helena is that static I hear?"

"Static?" She frowned

"No, I'm in a burning building!" Helena answered

"A burning- GET OUT OF THERE!" Ivy gasped and then shouted

"Why?" Helena frowned

"Cause it's a fucking burning building!" Ivy and Harley answered together

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Burn...Burn it all!" A maniacal voice cheered.

"Oh shit!" The Sirens spoke

"Who's that?" Helena frowned

"Firefly!" Harley and Ivy answered

"Burn Bat-Bitch! BURN!" Firefly screamed at the top of his lungs maniacally

Helena yelled, dodging the fire

"Get out of there Helena!" the sirens spoke

Helena leaped out of the window onto the street where Firefly was flying with a fuel filled jet-pack.

She shot her grappling hook into the jetpack and pulled herself close to the pyromaniac

"A rope for a fire-man? Not the best mix!" Firefly shouted as he tried to shake her off.

"You aren't getting away!" She snarled

"That's what you think!" Firefly answered trying to snap off the rope but Helena leaped up on top of his and started to punch him.

Roaring she began to slam her fists into his face and chest again and again and again with all her strength

Firefly managed to slip away from Helena's fists of fury and slipped away in a burning streak of fire.

"Damn it!" Helena cursed.

She threw an explosive Batarang, hitting his leg

"ARGH! B-Bat-Bitch!" Firefly screamed in pain as the batarang exploded and he flew away.

"D... Damn it." Helena hissed

"He's not leaving Gotham easy...but we've got bigger problems to deal with." Ivy spoke

"Yeah Crane's still got his Toxin flying sky high!" Harley answered

*with Cass and Steph*

Cass and Steph saw that Azrael mimicked Bruce's fighting style almost to the letter...but there was something MUCH more being played here than just wanting to become the next Batman.

As Azrael finished the simulation he turned to the two and asked if he has been proven worthy.

"I'm sorry Azrael, but that decision isn't up to us." Steph answered

"But you saw, you KNOW I am ready." Azrael answered

"Sorry." Cass answered sarcastically.

"Very well." Azrael left in a hidden anger.

"Fighting as Batman does not make Batman." Cass frowned

"Yeah...but I think we've got enough data on him to make an investigation. Is the data compiled Aflred?" Spoiler asked

"Yes Ms Brown, the scan also showed an irregularity in Azrael's brain; I have also found out our "Angel of Justice's" real name: Michael Lane." Alfred answered

"Okay. We've got to get back to the Clock Tower." Steph answered

The two jumped off the roof, zipping off

As they landed on top of the Clock Tower, they entered and began to scan the irregularity of Azrael's brain...it was a neural-implant. Someone stuck that inside of Azrael's mind. "Gross." Steph cringed.

"Seen worse." Cass said simply

So the two girls checked through Azrael's mind. The Order of Saint Dumas showed a duteous interest in Gotham and her protection, but the girls knew better, they had noticed the symbols that cropped up in Azrael's mind, searching for them revealed the Order's TRUE interest: the death of Batman.

"Well that's a problem. How will you stop Azrael?" Alfred asked

"They won't." Azrael answered standing behind them

"Lane..." Cass spoke simply as they turned

"Lane is dead, I am Azrael. Knight of the Order of Saint Dumas." Azrael answered

"The Order has lied to you. Stolen who you really are for their own agenda." Steph debated

"Liars! You and the Bat Family stand in the way for TRUE justice!" Azrael answered

"We're on the same side, Michael." Steph rebutted

"No...I-I KNOW who I am! I KNOW what I am doing." Azrael answered

"Then prove it...The choice is yours." Cass answered like Bruce would

Azrael took some steps back as Cass turned Steph around and told Steph to trust her.

Azrael saw his sword he had handed to them earlier that night and went to it. The voices in his mind, the words of the Order of Saint Dumas resonated within him. "Strike them down Azrael, become this City's protector...It is your destiny."

As Azrael too the blade and grasped it within his hands he raised the sword...and broke it in half with his finned arm-guards.

"I thought myself the instrument of God, not the tool of Man!" Azrael answered and walked to the elevator.

"You made the right decision, Michael." Steph sighed

"I do no-one's bidding but God's. The Order with pay for what they have done to me." Azrael answered as the elevator descended.

"Would have destroyed Gotham." Cass said darkly

"Can't really blame a guy whose mind has been tampered with." Steph answered "But at least he's off the streets."

Cass nodded, hugging Steph from behind and rubbing her stomach

"True...but he's not Bruce." Cass answered

"That may be, but we might have another fight on our hands if Azrael's going after his former Order." Steph answered

*With Helena*

"I thought you gave up!" Helena snapped as she was fighting Firefly.

"NEVER!" He laughed

"Alright...this ends HERE!" Helena shot the jet-pack and disarmed it.

"No!" Firefly fell to the floor as Helena began to pound her fists into his masked face.

He muttered, falling unconscious

"Now...how do you work this thing?" Helena asked as she tried to reprogram the jet-pack...which she managed to activate and made the both of them fly into the sky. "WAAAAAHHHH!" Helena screamed as she tried to fly to the GCPD

Yea... It was funny.

Helena managed to soar through the sky and land...sorry CRASH into the GCPD building's roof. Lynns was under her so Helena didn't get hurt as bad.

"Whoa... What a rush." She chuckled softly

"Good work Huntress...kind of wished you didn't shake the roof." Cash asked with s hake of his head.

"No...problem...Phew..." Huntress panted

She smiled, standing up and walking towards the edge of the roof to glide away

"Helena! Helena are you alright?" Ivy spoke through the headset

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just been on a jet-pack joyride." Helena answered with a smile.

"Wow. Sounds cool." Harley giggled

"I'll let you try it when you're guiding it with your life on the line." Helena answered

"... What?" Harley frowned

"I was flying Firefly to the GCPD." Helena answered "Wait...what's that?" Helena asked as she saw the blimps near the harbour crash into the docks.

'Again?' She thought; her eyebrow twitching as she dived down

"Helena, you've got to get somewhere safe!" Harley spoke

"What do you mean?" Helena asked

"Stagg's cloudburst is gonna blow!" Harley answered

But it was too late.

Scarecrow's fear toxin was flooding the streets of Gotham, rising past the rooftops of the small and medium height buildings with only the rooftops of the skyscrapers being exposed in a sea of orange mist.

Helena coughed as she tried to zip away, falling to her knees

Though Helena managed to stop Scarecrow's toxin back in the Asylum...she wasn't completely sure about this new strain.

She stumbled, holding her head as she breathed in the toxin

"Helena..." Selina's voice was heard in Helena's mind

"M-Mum...?" Helena panicked

"Why...? Why didn't you save me...?" Selina cried

"Mum?!" She asked in fear, standing up and looking around

"You didn't save me...and it's all YOUR FAULT!" Selina answered

"No...No mum!" Helena began to cry

She stood up and ran towards Selina, crying

Selina disappeared from Helena's grasp and was now teetering at the edge of the roof. "You couldn't save me before...you can't save me now..." Selina answered as she fell backwards towards the fog

"NO MUM!" Helena cried out.

And she dived after her.

"You can't save me...OR yourself." Selina answered as she faded from Helena's vision and Helena was now falling, head first, towards the ground.

But she extended her cape at the last second, gliding to a safe landing

Helena coughed as the toxin filled her lungs; Harley and Ivy were calling through

"Helena? Helena!" Harley panicked

"Oh no." Ivy muttered

"She must be in the toxin!" Harley thought

"We have to do something." Ivy answered

"Ivy. I need your help." Bruce said through the com's

"Anything Batman! What do you need?" Ivy asked

"The old trees you once told me about. The plants that reached over a hundred feet tall. You need to regrow them, suck away the toxin." Bruce ordered

"I can do that...but it'll be difficult." Ivy answered

"I have faith in you." Batman answered

And with that, he closed the channels

*with Dick and Tim*

"Gotham in fear...Never thought this'd happen." Dick breathed heavily outside of the toxin sea.

"I can't believe this...at least it's not the Eastern Seaboard." Tim added

"Those poor people." Dick added

"I hope you're not feeling sentiment for those guys." Tim asked

"No. But...no-one deserves THIS." Dick answered gesturing the ocean of fear

"True." Tim nodded

"Nightwing are you there?" Harley asked

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?" Dick answered

"You need to pick up Red." Harley replied

"How? The city's covered in fear toxin and last time I checked: my motorbike doesn't have FULL COVERAGE!" Dick answered

"Don't be a dick, Dick." Harley and Tim answered

"I'm sending the Bat-Wing." Tim added, typing away at his gauntlet

"I'm getting into position. Tim, keep an eye out for Bruce and Helena." Dick asked

"One step ahead." Tim answered

"Good luck." They said as one

The roar of the Bat-Wing resonated above their heads; Dick used his grapple gun and zipped into the cockpit of the plane "I'm on my way."

Grasping the controls, he took off

"Tim can you try and find Helena, I've got her last coordinates here." Harley asked

"And into the fear gas?" He deadpanned

"No...onto the rooftops. What'cha take me for, crazy?" Harley asked

"Err..." Tim begun to speak

"Don't answer that." Harley answered quickly.

"If you say so." He shrugged, unleashing his wing-cape along his arms

*With Bruce*

Bruce was underground, dodging gun fire

"What's with you? SHOOT HIM!" a militia soldier shouted

He was making his way through a series of catacombs to fight the Knight

"Where is he?" a militia soldier asked

"Search the shadows, he couldn't have gotten far!" the leader spoke

Bruce frowned, throwing Batarangs and setting up as many traps as he could

'This better work.' Bruce thought as he saw the shadows of the militia waking over his safety glue.

Soon explosions went off all over the place, and the Militia agents where knocked out

"Ow..." they all groaned

"Now to find the Knight." Batman spoke

He called the Bat-Mobile... And then saw a large drill device heading towards him

"Oh shit." Batman gasped

"This time YOU die Old Man!" Arkham Knight answered

'... Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?' Bruce thought, driving off as fast as he could

Bruce dodged all the barricades that Arkham Knight had laid within the tunnels. Unfortunately that Knight's Drill was getting pummelled by the defences HE set up.

'When this is over I'm going to have words with him...after I throw up.' Bruce thought.

He frowned though, able to easily hold it back

Bruce ended at a titanium cap that he slipped into and stopped Arkham Knight in his tracks; he began to start the radar pulse to check on Ivy's century plant.

"I've nearly found it." Bruce told her over the radio

"You better find the centre root Bruce I'm not sure how long I can hover over the fog anymore." Dick answered

"Give me a minute." He nodded

"Got you!" Arkham Knight spoke

"No!" Batman answered as he sped off he was doing the same evasive tactics he did just moments ago.

And then shot out of the Bat-Mobile, the drill destroying the armoured car but the destroyed car damaged the drill which shut it down

"Nightwing, I've found the roots; bring Ivy down." Batman spoke

"On it." Dick responded lowering Poison Ivy to the ground.

As Ivy was lowered to the ground she went to Bruce "Hold on Batman. I've got this." She helped bring up the plant using her powers.

She grunted, slowly raising her arms making large tree trunks and flowers emerging from the ground

Batman coughed as the sensation of the fear toxin was slowly taking his mind over. "Hold on Bats." Ivy spoke

Slowly the fear toxin was drained away into the plants, Gotham being freed

"Ivy...you're doing it..." Batman spluttered

"I am..." Ivy smiled

"Come on Baby's... Come in... You can do it." Ivy urged

'Mother...' The plants thought as they began to bloom and absorb the fear toxin, and strangely...the plants seemed to grow to a human size and form like Poison Ivy.

'Huh?' She thought in confusion

As the Poison Ivy clones fixed themselves they seemed to be dragged over to separate sections of the area where they raised their hands and flowered absorbing more of the toxin.

"What... Is going on?" Bruce asked

'Mother...you gave your life for us...this is our gift for you...' the clones thought as they absorbed and multiply more around Gotham.

"Whoa...the air...I...Can breathe again..." Batman coughed

"Batman...look at these." Ivy spoke

'Pamela Isley died...so Poison Ivy could live...And we die...so YOU can live...' The plants thought back as they began to crumble.

"No! Babies!" She cried in shock, feeling their deaths

"Ivy!" Bruce held her close as she wanted to stop them from dying

'Do not worry...from our deaths...our sister will live.' the plants thought kindly

And then... They were all gone.

"NO!" Ivy cried into Batman's arms "My babies!"

"Ivy, Ivy it's okay." Batman held her.

"Adventurer's learn from their own mistakes and experiences. They define you as a person, as a warrior...as an adventurer." Cersei answered "THAT is the only thing I'll give you for free."

"Come on Red. It's okay." Harley tried to sooth

"They were my babies...how would you feel Harley?" Ivy cried

"...I couldn't even imagine. But OUR baby needs ALL of us." Harley answered "And they WERE our babies; remember Red?"

"I...I remember." Ivy sniffed

"Gotham is safe Ivy...you can go home if you want." Bruce soothed her.

"No... I... I'm needed." She sniffed "I can do this."

"If you're sure." Bruce nodded

"Helena, can you pick me up?" Ivy asked

"Yeah...I...think so..." Helena's voice spoke weakly

"Helena? Are you okay?" Selina's voice called through the coms

"Well...I took a swan dive into a fear toxin cloud...*cough, cough* if that counts..." Helena answered "Wait... MOM?! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. Robin got me out." Selina answered

"Oh Dami thank you." Helena said, overjoyed

"It is fine sister." He nodded

"... It is good to hear from you Selina." Bruce sighed "Now close the coms."

"What? Why?" Helena asked

"The Knight might be hacking in." Bruce said, hanging up

"Fair enough." the others said as they shut their coms off.

Ivy sighed, sitting on the bench at the side of the road as she waited

"You alright Red?" Harley turned up

"Yeah...just...ready to go home." Ivy answered

"I know." She nodded

"Can we take a taxi home?" Ivy joked.

"How about Taxi De la Huntress?" Helena joked as she pulled up next to her on the Bat-Cycle

"I can live with that..." Ivy was helped by Harley as the two Sirens left the City.

"Scarecrow is going down." Bruce said simply

"That's obvious, but HOW?" Dick asked

"... Give me a few hours." He said simply and ended the call

*with Batman*

Bruce frowned, pulling up outside the GCPD

"Batman...what's up?" Cash asked

"Where's Gordon?" He argued

"Gone after Barbara. The warehouses." Cash answered

"Good." He nodded, going back to the BatMobile

"Good? Err...Batman...what's with the new car? Couldn't find one in black?" Cash joked

"The old one blew up. Got a new one." He nodded

Cash understood and saw Batman sped off looking for Gordon.

*with Talia*

"Looks like my son outwitted Nygma." Talia spoke kindly to Selina and her son.

"He is his father's son." Selina nodded

"What should we do now? There are not a lot of people that need taking care of." Damian spoke

"Listen, the boss is gonna make a few 'withdrawals' from the banks tonight. You in?" a thug spoke to his compatriots

"Yeah, I'm in...You sure the Bat's not gonna listen in?" the second spoke

"Nah...He's chasing fear toxin ain't he?" the first said

"Yeah...that was a close one." the second answered

But Talia's sword flew through the air, stabbing next to the first man's head

"JAYSUS!" the second panicked and ran off but was stopped as Cat-Woman pounced on him

"Now...who's this boss...and WHAT is he planning?" Selina demanded

"Well... I think I could tell you if you know what I mean." He smirked as he saw Cat-Woman, rubbing his hips against her leather clad ones

"Oh...THAT'S how you want to play it?" Selina asked as she gripped the guy's crotch tightly in her hand with intent to crush them.

The man screamed in pain, the claws of her glove digging into his crotch and even drawing a bit of blood around it

"Now...care to repeat that?" Selina asked

"OKAY! I GIVE! I GIVE, I GIVE, I GIVE!" He cried in pain

"What was your friend talking about?" Talia ordered

"T-Two-Face! Two-Face is stealing from Gotham's Banks!" the thug answered

"... Fuck him." Selina hissed, punching the man she was sitting over in the face knocking him out

"I think Batman will forgive you for doing that." Talia teased

"HE started it." Selina answered

"Plus she didn't do anything wrong in father's eyes." Damian pointed out "And she didn't try and seduce him."

"True; now let's stop Harv." Selina answered getting up

The three nodded, running off

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Bruce had arrived at the warehouses; there was an abundance of Militia drones protecting them, along with life-signs inside the buildings.

"This looks fun." he growled seriously, hands griping the wheel of the Bat-Mobile hard

"Alpha target noticed, readying pursuit!" the Militia frequency spoke

"Then attack!" Arkham Knight responded

'Steady on...' Bruce thought as he began to defend himself from the forces.

And once again he was in a fight for his life.

"FIRE!" the militia ordered but Bruce dodged the bullets and missiles

"Two can play at that game Knight." Bruce activated the barrage feature on the Bat-Mobile.

He launched missiles and sprayed his bullets all over the place, effectively taking them all out

"When did he get THAT?!" a militia officer shouted

"Must've building up the power, he's vulnerable now! FIRE!" a second militia answered

"That's what you think." Batman spoke firing at the tanks.

And soon he won

"How DOES he do that?" a militia soldier spoke

"He's/I'm Batman." Arkham Knight and Batman spoke at the same time.

And Bruce smirked

"Pull back and regroup. The Cobras are coming." the militia spoke

'Of course.' Bruce thought, sighing. This was honestly getting boring

Three massive tanks rolled into Bruce's view and he saw that they were heavily reinforced. This was gonna be tricky.

*With the Arkham Knight*

'According to plan...' Arkham Knight thought

"You're insane..." Jim Gordon's voice spoke, he was currently tied up

"No I am not Jim. I'm making choices I am forced to." the Knight said cryptically

"Who ARE you?" Jim asked as the knight knew his name.

"Doesn't matter." The Knight replied, getting back to work

"Sir, we...we're getting defeated out here!" a militia soldier shouted

"Stay on task. I'll take care of the Bat." Arkham Knight answered

And he sat down on a chair and began to do a crossword

"...Err..." Jim double-took

"What's an eight letter word for extreme confrontation?" Arkham Knight asked "Ending with "E"."

"Violence..." Jim answered

"That fits...now...a seven letter word meaning constipation...Starting with "N" and ending with "N"..." The Knight wondered

'... What the hell?' Jim thought

"...NNNNNNN." The Knight groaned and wrote down the answer. "Now...internet troll who is a constant problem for Batman...five letters...Nygma."

That was when the doors opened, and Batman walked in

"Ah pa-pah, don't tell me! Six letter word...human sized flying rodent." Arkham Knight waited

"It's over." Batman spoke

"Same numbers of letters, not the right answer though." Arkham Knight answered

"Batman!" Jim answered

"Awe, you spoiled my crossword." The Knight groaned

"... Take off the helmet Red Hood." Batman said simply, facepalmed

"Red Hood?" Jim panted

"What kept you?" The Arkham Knight removed the cybernetic Bat-Style helmet revealing the Red Hood helmet underneath

"Would you like the list?" Batman stared

"Sorry. Wanted it to be believable and fun." Red Hood chuckled

"...You DO know you owe me a new Bat-Mobile." Batman answered

"Oh come on, you've got a new one already." Hood waved off, pulling out a knife and cutting Gordon free

"Can SOMEONE tell me: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! Where's Barbara?!" Jim shouted and drew his pistol on both Batman and Red Hood.

"Hood has been undercover in the Militia for months since we found out they had kidnapped Scarecrow and was working with him." Batman explained

"And Bab's is with Scarecrow." Hood nodded

"If he's harmed ONE HAIR on her head Hood!" Jim kept his eye on Jason

"He hasn't. I made that clear with him." Jason answered. "Barbra and I are old friends."

"How does she know you?" Jim asked

"It's...kind of difficult." Jason answered

"He was a Robin." Bruce said simply, walking towards the elevator

"A...A Robin...?" Jim asked

"Yeah..." Hood answered

"Let's go." Bruce ordered

"Top floor." Hood answered

"Of course." Bruce rolled his eyes

"We'll get her back Jim." Batman reassured him.

"I'm coming to." Jim growled, walking into the elevator as the doors closed and it began to rise

*With The Sirens*

Helena sighed, taking her mask of as she and Ivy entered the Movie Theatre

"Thanks for keeping an eye on us Harley..." Helena smiled

"And thanks for coming back for me." Ivy added

"You're welcome." Harley giggled, smiling

"Do you have the beds set up?" Helena asked

"Yeah right over here." Harley nodded

Helena nodded, walking towards the bed. But the Fear Toxin still affected her

"I'm just gonna see if Crane's toxin is still in your lungs, last thing we need is for you to have nightmares and cuddle up to us in the middle of the night." Harley spoke

"Please, you like it." She joked, smiling.

"I'm not denying that...it's just when you're gonna act like our baby when we've already got one it's gonna be difficult." Harley answered taking a hypodermic needle. "It's gonna hurt a little."

"I trust you." Helena smiled

She closed her eyes, relaxing

As Harley took the blood sample from Helena she began to examine it with Ivy's antidotes.

Helena, meanwhile, tried to get to sleep. But she just saw a dead Barbara

"N-No...N-No B-Barbara!" Helena tossed and turned

The other two looked at her nervously

"Bar-Bar-Barbara!" Helena tossed and turned repeating Barbara's name

*With the writers*

"I get it!" Ghost smiled "Nice U2 reference."

And he was smacked in the face with a cushion by Grey

"Come on man be mature about this." Ghost asked

"I am." Grey rolled his eyes

"Okay; back with the story." Ghost sighed

*In reality*

"I'll...I'll." Ivy groaned trying to get up

"No, you're drained from doing your flower show thing. I've got this." Harley answered

"... If you're sure." She sighed

"I'm sure. Hang on Helena." Harley remained hopeful.

She sat next to her, grasping her hand

"Hold on Helena..." Harley began to inject the antidote into Helena.

Helena gasped, her back arching

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but this'll help." Harley held her.

Helena shuddered, her body trying to adjust

"Easy...easy...just rest, you're gonna be okay." Harley spoke soothingly.

"You know...we're gonna be great mums..." Ivy smiled

"I hope so." Harley nodded

"Of course we are. See how you're treating Helena? THAT is what a mother is..." Ivy smiled

"Thank you." Harley smiled "How IS the baby growing?"

"Fine...I asked Alfred to set up a visual...she's growing strong." Ivy smiled

"That's good." Harley smiled

"I hope the others are okay." Ivy wondered

"Same." Harley frowned

*With Batman*

Bruce and Jim where staring down Scarecrow, who was holding Barbara near the edge of the tower

"Good to see you Commissioner..." Scarecrow spoke simply as the wind whipped against his hooded coat.

"Barbara!" Gordon called as he saw his daughter

"Stay back Commissioner..." a militia soldier spoke pointing their guns at Barbara and Jim

While Scarecrow pushed Barbara closer and closer to the edge

"BARBARA!" Jim called out

"You know what you're supposed to do Gordon." Scarecrow answered "Don't worry my dear...it's okay to be afraid."

"I've never been afraid of you Crane." The former Bat-Girl glared, spitting in his face

"You WILL." Crane answered "Hold her there." he spoke to a militia soldier "Now Batman...you may have stopped my toxin for now...but you WILL fail."

"Never." Bruce glared

"Really...can you be sure about that?" Scarecrow asked sinisterly

"... I'm sorry." Jim sighed, before he pointed his gun at Bruce and fired. Bruce, taken by surprised, was thrown off the roof

"NO!" Barbara yelled

"Hahahaha! Very good!" Scarecrow chuckled, walking towards Barbara. Jim frowned, looking down and dropping his gun

"Now...for one last thing. Goodbye Ms Gordon." Scarecrow spoke as he tipped Barbara off the edge

"NO!" Jim yelled, Barbara closing her eyes but not crying or yelling as she fell.

Barbara felt herself fall, remembering all of the times she fell like this as BatGirl. How she swung to safety, happily feeling the wind blow through her hair and over her face. And she smiled.

"Gotcha!" Bruce said, wrapping an arm around her and swinging to the ground

"But. Dad shot you." Barbara spoke

"He knew where to shoot." Batman pointed to his bat symbol on his chest. "I'll get you to the GCPD."

'I missed that.' Barbara thought with a smile as Bruce summoned the Bat-Mobile

"Thanks Bruce...What about-" Barbara asked

"Hood is taken care of." Bruce answered as the car turned up

"Hood?!" She gasped

"Y-You mean...that when The Arkham Knight...took me...and had me imprisoned...and carefully looked after...it. Was. JASON!?" Barbara grew in anger

"Yes. He was undercover." Bruce nodded "The fight you saw? That was all pretend."

"I. You..." Barbara stuttered then slapped Bruce "Baka!"

"... Japanese?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hmph!" Barbara turned away. "It's how I feel."

Bruce chuckled; opening the back door of the BatMobile and helping Barbara sit down

"Thanks Bruce." She spoke bitterly.

"You're welcome." he nodded

*With Jason*

Jason frowned, sitting on top of a building while aiming a sniper rifle at Scarecrow

"Come on...Just a little further..." Jason whispered

"Gotcha." He smirked, pulling the trigger

As the bullet fired it struck right into Scarecrow's chest; piercing his heart.

The man fell to his knees, coughing as blood spilt past his lips

"Scarecrow!" the militia snapped as they tried to find the sniper

"See ya Crane." Jason spoke leaving in a puff of smoke.

Gordon took that as a chance, and ran

"Damn it!" Jim snarled and saw what appeared to be a note "I didn't hurt Barbara. J."

"What?" He frowned

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

"Who's left skulking around Gotham, Selina?" Talia asked

"Eddie's still down in the Orphanage; personally I'd let him rot down there." Selina answered

"So we are finished?" Talia asked

"Not entirely...Penguin and Two-Face are still walking around." Dick answered

"When did you get here?!" Selina gasped, jumping back from his sudden appearance

"We wouldn't be Sons of Batman if we couldn't appear from shadows." Tim smirked as he appeared as well.

"Jesus! You'll give me a heart attack!" Selina yelled

"Sorry!" Tim stepped back.

"Weak heart." Cass said, walking out of the shadows

"FUCK!" Selina snapped as she panted "DON'T...Do that!"

"Cass?! Cass?! Where are you?!" Steph yelled

"Is this "Scare the shit out of Selina" Day or something?!" Selina snapped

Spoiler swang onto the roof and hugged Cass "THERE you are! I was worried sick! Why do you always just 'pour' away in the darkness?!"

"It fast." She said simply

"Alright...Selina, you stay here. Last thing we need is to lose you after we find you." Spoiler answered

"I can take care of myself." Selina glared

"You've had a hell of an ordeal Selina. I don't think Helena wants to lose her mother." Dick answered

"Fine." She sighed

"Talia, can you keep an eye on her?" Dick asked

"My guard can protect her. I'm not staying on the side-lines." Talia answered

"Of course Mother wouldn't." Damian smirked

"Damn it! Okay...okay...I'll head back to the manor." Selina answered

"We just want you to be safe." Jason said, sitting on a larger roof behind them while spinning a gun around his finger

"JASON!" they called out

"That's me. I'll get her back." Jason offered

"What are you doing here?!" Dick gasped

"Helping Batman." Jason leaped down and rolled to divert the force of the landing.

"But... The fight?" Tim asked in confusion

"Staged." Jason smirked "Had to make it look real so you guys would think I'd actually left."

"Why?" Damian frowned

"Because I was the only one who had a grudge to bear at Bruce; the Militia needed a person with my skill and vendetta." Jason answered

"Wait... You were the Arkham Knight?!" Dick yelled

"Yeah." Jason admitted lightly then received a kick in the arse. "OW! The hell Tim?!"

"You ASSHOLE!" Tim snapped

"Yes that is WHERE you kicked." Jason glared, taking his helmet off so they could see his glare.

"You're a COMPLETE. TOTAL...ASSHOLE!" Tim shouted

"You made your point clearly." Jason indicated his recently kicked ass.

"Not his point." Steph frowned

"Well then; explain it to me." Jason sighed.

"We thought you walked out on us." Selina said simply

"No...It was all a ruse. Bruce noticed that there were movements involving Scarecrow and other vengeful members in Arkham." Jason answered

"We worked that out, but were still pissed." Dick pointed out

"Yeah...No-one likes Jason." he sighed

"Jason stupid." Cass said simply

"And you're adorable." Jason spoke like a big brother.

She replied with kicking his balls, sending him to his knees even with his layers of armour

"Oof..." the group groaned with the boys grasping at their testicles

"Even **I** felt that." Talia answered

"No one messes with the Cass." Steph giggled

*With Bruce*

"Master Bruce there seems to be a problem at Wayne Tower." Alfred spoke

"Is Lucius alright?" Batman asked

"I'm not sure, all communications are down." Alfred answered

"I'm on my way." He nodded

As Bruce drove down to Wayne Tower he found that the garages and lower floors were locked tight away from the Militia.

'Of course.' He sighed

But as he approached the garage, it opened and he noticed that only civilian cars were only in there; the building was vacant save for Lucius Fox.

He nodded, getting out of the Bat-Mobile and entering the building

He entered the elevator and pressed the button to go to the top.

As the elevator reached the top, Bruce had removed his Bat-Suit and back into his civilian suit. He walked towards the main office where he was greeted by his secretary.

As he acknowledged her he went inside the room and sat in front of the computer typing into the password section, but the retinal scanner denied him from entering.

He growled, punching the keyboard

"Mr Wayne? I thought you would be out of the office." A new person came through the doors, it was Lucius Fox: Wayne Enterprises most reliable employee AND friend to Batman.

But Wayne grabbed Lucius and slammed him into the computer

Lucius's eye was scanned and the computer spoke "Welcome back Mr Fox."

Wayne began to redirect the funds, connections and bank totals from Wayne Enterprises.

Outside the office was Batman, he was examining the footage of earlier in the night. 'The Identity Thief, Hush; he's returned.'

Looking up he steeled himself as the doors opened

"Let him go!" Batman spoke as he saw the Fake-Wayne holding Lucius at gunpoint

"We're just negotiating, aren't we Mr Fox? I have a job for you Batman: Bring me Bruce Wayne or I bring this tower down." The Identity Thief spoke as Batman walked closer to them

"Why Wayne? The two of you were friends." Batman spoke

"That brat's family destroyed me...and NOW I'll destroy HIM." Hush answered

"The Wayne's stood by you." Batman spoke

"Ah yes...the GREAT surgeon Thomas Wayne. To think he was once my idol...Until he ruined everything." Hush responded

"He did all he could to save your parents after the crash. I'm sorry you lost your father, but he DID save your mother's life." Batman answered

"He denied me what was rightfully MINE!" Hush snapped

Batman immediately pieced together what Hush just said...and came to the horrifying conclusion; his childhood friend: Tommy Elliot...killed his father and tried to kill his mother in a car crash.

"I only want what I deserve! Bruce Wayne NEVER had to fight for anything in his pampered LIFE. Now bring me him...Or I'll destroy EVERYTHING this tower stands for." Hush answered

Batman moved his hands to the release latch on his mask...and revealed his identity to his former friend. "Take your best shot, Tommy."

"B-Bruce?! That...That's not...Possible!" Hush pulled Lucius back with him

"I HAVE fought... For Gotham." Bruce said, suddenly charging and slamming Hush through the table and punching him in the face several times

Hush tried to fight back but Bruce was too fast and he broke Tommy's face and Lucius smashed a vase over it to knock him out. "Nice work Lucius." Bruce praised his friend and employee.

"Of course Mr Wayne...I'll have to update and review the security network for future dates." Lucius answered picking up Bruce's helmet.

"Think you can get Wayne Tower's fortune back?" Bruce asked

"A simple reversal of the transaction." Lucius answered "I'll contact Gotham Police."

"I shall be telling Jim Gordon my identity before the night's over." He nodded

"M-Mr Wayne! Are you sure?" Lucius asked

"I'm sure." Bruce answered "He deserves to finally know."

"Very well. But Gotham still needs Batman." Lucius answered returning the money back to Wayne Enterprises and the Wayne family.

"Of course." he nodded

Bruce went over to his answering machine where there were different messages. One was from Vicki Vale; another was from a woman called Cassie who was on about bringing some "cute friends" over. The next was from Lex Luthor...Superman's arch-nemesis, who was trying to partner up with Bruce.

The last one was from Kate Kane...Bat-Woman. "Bruce, it's Kate. You and your family are coming over to Maggie and I's engagement party next week aren't you? I just...need conformation, it's been a while and you taught me how it's important to keep up appearances."

Bruce smiled weakly at that

"I think it might be good to go to their engagement party." Bruce smiled

After that he walked to the balcony, and dived off

*With Damian and Talia*

"So, what's this "Riddler" actually capable of?" Talia asked

"Internet Troll on a grand scale." Damian answered "At least...that's what Helena said."

"She WOULD use that language." Talia sighed

"Anything else?"

"Yes: He has a giant mechanical suit." Damian answered

"Of course." She nodded

"Ready mother?" Damian asked as they entered the Orphanage.

"Yes. And I'll be sure to leave Riddler with a parting gift." Talia spoke cryptically.

"And that is Bat-Bitch?" Riddler's voice asked

"I...Beg your pardon?" Talia was immediately insulted by that remark.

"And that is Bat-Bitch?" He repeated

"Well...You're going to see." Talia spoke unsheathing her sword.

Damian gulped, feeling afraid

"Just like the Bat to send his worthless family after Gotham's Greatest Genius. THIS will be a good achievement." Riddler taunted

"He sends us because you are not worthy of his time." She frowned

"Then you're not worthy of ME!" Riddler shot a laser of green and summoned his "Riddler-Bots" to the field

"Tell me something I DON'T know mother." Damian answered

The two frowned and charged

The mother and son fought against the robots while Riddler was trying to strike them down...to no avail.

They were just too fast, too skilled

"Bats and Birds...Just DIE!" Riddler snarled as his cumbersome suit clunked and swung around

Damian three several birdarangs into the mechanics of the suit

"NO!" Riddler's suit was locking up and he was a sitting duck

Talia noticed and jumped at him

As she began her assault on his person, Riddler's arm freed up and swung at her.

She dodged the strike, cutting the robot arm off

"NO! My suit!" Eddie snapped

"I'll take MORE than your arm off, Riddler!" Talia spoke

She span her sword, smirking

"I-!" Riddler tried to speak but was stopped by a kick from Robin's boot. The robots were destroyed and Riddler was defeated; but he was still conscious.

"Finally..." Robin sighed in a relieved content

"Now...time for my "gift"." Talia revealed a: transference USB.

"What's that for?" Robin asked as Talia ripped open Riddler's control panel and inserted the USB.

"A donation." Talia answered as she began to drain EVERY penny that Riddler had stolen from Gotham and various sources and send it to various charities such as the Gotham Children's Hospital and Veteran's Centre. The complete total was $57,652,189.98.

She even put some into the Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundations

"No!" Riddler yelled

"Told you...I had a gift." Talia smiled darkly and knocked out Riddler with a single kick.

"Very good Mother." He smiled

"Let's head home." Talia smiled

"Lets." Damian nodded as the two threw Riddler into the Robin-Mobile's passenger seat and drove off.

*With Dick and Cass*

"Thanks for coming with me Cass. Sorry about splitting your team up." Dick apologised

"No problem." Cass answered simply

"Quicker we get this done, the quicker we'll head home." Dick answered

"What problem?" She asked

"Penguin's trafficking weapons from Bludhaven to Gotham, we find Penguin and the caches, we cut out Penguin's trade." Dick answered

"Where to?"

"Anyone who's willing to pay." Dick answered "Come on." they leaped down and kept their eyes on the cargo.

"No. Where to." She asked, pointing at herself and Dick. She was asking where they were going

"The Gotham Refrigeration Section." Dick answered

Cass nodded, following her brother

Batgirl and Nightwing "flew" down to the location and landed at Penguin's lair "This way." Dick spoke.

Cassandra nodded, merging with the darkness

'Still a little creepy.' Dick thought as he too used the shadows as his cover.

*With Tim and Steph*

"Okay Two-Face's thugs told Talia and Selina that they were going to rob the banks of Gotham." Tim spoke

"Makes sense, Two-Face DOES have panache for coins." Spoiler answered

"Ha. Nice one." He laughed nervously

"For a girlfriend Tim. Your sister." She reminded, pushing him back and dive-bombing one of Two-Face's thugs

'No need to be like that.' Tim thought

Even though he was clearly upset, and followed

"Okay the bank's this way, I think we've got SOME time before they get here." Tim spoke

Steph nodded, following

"Take to the gargoyles." Tim answered

"On it." Steph nodded and grapple-hooked upwards to a gargoyle

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Jason had taken Selina back to the Movie Studio Batcave; his crotch was still sore. "Are you alright Jason?" Selina asked

"I've had worse." Jason admitted

"Well don't tease your sister." She said, patting his head as they entered the elevator

"It was...well I won't say harmless." Jason commented as they descended

"How was it not harmless?" Selina asked

"I got kicked in the bollocks." Jason answered

"Then don't tease her." She repeated

"It was praise." Jason answered as the elevator came to a stop

Selina rolled her eyes, the two entering the main cave

"Helena? You here?" Jason called out.

"She's asleep." Harley called

"Oh jeez...sorry." Jason apologised

Selina walked in, going to her daughters' side

"Helena...Oh my baby girl...what happened?" She asked

"She got a big lung full of Fear Toxin when the cloud burst activated." Ivy replied

"Oh God...Will she be alright?" Selina asked in worry

"We gave her the antidote." Ivy nodded

'But Crane's toxin...it's the most virulent strain YET.' Jason thought "She'll be alright Selina; she's her mother's daughter after all."

"No. She's her father's." She denied

"But she's got YOUR heart." Jason reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him in thanks for a second before she turned back to her child

"Let's just get you to sleep. You're no good to her exhausted and hurt." Jason spoke kindly

"Fine." She sighed "Weren't you suppose to take me home?"

"Yes. But then I was kicked in the dick." He pointed out

"You have me there." Selina sighed "Contact us when she's conscious please Harley."

"Soon as she wakes up." Harley and Ivy answered

Selina nodded and walked to the Bat-Computer, calling the main Bat-Cave

"Alfred...are you there?" Selina asked

"Ah, Ms Kyle; I'm delighted to hear from you again. I've prepared yours and Master Bruce's room should you need restitution." Alfred spoke in relief.

"Thank you. Can I see my son please?" She smiled

"Of course, he will be glad to see you again. Here we are Young Master Terrance, it's your mother." Alfred spoke kindly to the infant Bat.

"Hey Terry, Mummy's here." She cooed

Terry saw her mother through the screen and cheered happily; he clapped his hands, giggled and tried to reach out for her.

Selina put her hand on the screen with a smile "I'll be home soon sweetie."

"Hmm-hmm..." Terry imitated her mother and tried to burble a few words.

"I love you too Terry." She smiled, holding back tears

"Come on Selina, let's go home." Jason spoke

"M-Master Todd? I thought you left again!" Alfred gasped

"Oh boy...I'll explain later." Jason groaned

"It was another of Bruce's elaborate plans." Selina explained simply "The fight was fake."

"Well...I'll be having words with both you AND Master Bruce about this. I'll prepare a bath for you Miss Selina." Alfred spoke

"Damn it." Jason hissed

"Thank you Alfred. Nighty-nighty Terry." Selina smiled

Terry waved as the screen went black. "Well...let's head home." Selina sighed happily.

"Let's." Helena groaned as she wobbled in

"Helena!" Selina turned

"Whoa, hold on. I got ya." Jason grabbed her

"U-Uncle Jason? But...I thought...?" Helena groaned

"I faked the fight with Bruce. I'm getting you two home alright?" Jason gave a brief rundown...he felt like this was going to be a running gag.

"... Asses. Both of you." she frowned, sighing

"I'll tell Bruce you said that." Jason sighed

*With Bruce*

Batman was taking up the lead on some officer's words saying some "Crazy Ass Ninjas" were on Miagani Island, Bruce figured they were members of The League of Assassins, but the League was under Talia's control; so WHY did they appear in Gotham against Talia's orders?

She DID order a fraction of the League to watch Gotham while he dealt with the Scarecrow problem. He was going to check what was going on personally

At one location he noticed that there was a fight and quite a bloody one. One member was dead while another was badly wounded...the weird thing was, one of the assassins seemed to be nothing more than a common thug in League clothes.

"The hell?" He frowned, following the bodies

Bruce activated Detective Vision where he could trace the blood trail which seemed to be from a more experienced Assassin.

Frowning he followed the trail

It lead him to a hospital...and THIS was when he couldn't believe it: an assassin TRAINING thugs to become the next League Members.

"... How dare someone try this." He snarled, storming into the hospital

"What? The BAT! Stop him!" the assassin spoke

"Yes Mistress!" they answered pulling out different objects that could be used as swords.

'Mistress?' He thought, kicking the asses of the 'ninja' easily

"Who are you?" Batman asked the leader

"You will not stop us. The Demon's Head will rise again." the assassin spoke and disappeared

Bruce wafted away the smoke and tried to follow the trail...but all he found was a mortally wounded assassin bearing a different symbol "D-Detective...*cough* The...Demon Head...Must not live again..."

"You wish to revive Ra's?" He asked "Because the League of Shadows follows me."

"No...I...Follow...Lady..." the assassin died mid-sentence, but she DID mention she worked for a woman. The symbol wasn't Talia's...but it WAS an Al Ghul.

"Who are you?" He snarled

Even as he was frustrated, he began to search the complex for any other clues he might've missed

So with a frown he got to work

'This is gonna go on all night isn't it?' He sighed

*With Dick and Cass*

"Stay down." Cass said, punching Penguin in the face

"ARGH!" Penguin was slammed into the floor.

"Now...let's blow some weapons up." Nightwing spoke

"N-No...my merchandise..." Penguin groaned

"Quiet." Bat-Girl said, kicking him in the face and breaking his nose

"ARGH!" Penguin screamed

"Alright...get back." Nightwing spoke as the safe door was locked with a large quantity of explosives, guns and a modest amount of safety gel.

Then with one click.

BOOM!

The entire shipment of Penguin's armaments were destroyed. "NO!" Penguin shouted then was promptly knocked out by Cass again.

"Nice kick sis." Dick smiled

"Missed. Aiming for eye: blind him. Missed and hit temple. Knocked out." She said in broken sentences, making Dick sweat drop

"Joking." She added after several awkward seconds of silence, making Dick face-palm

"Leave the jokes to the Robin's." He sighed

"Please..." Cass answered simply.

*with Tim and Steph*

"Commissioner Gordon, we've stopped the thefts at Bleake Island's Bank." Steph spoke

"Good, there're similar reports on Miagani Island and Founder's Island." Gordon spoke

"Anything else?" Tim asked

"...Man-Bat escaped." Gordon sighed regretfully.

"What?! Didn't Huntress cure him?!" Tim said in disbelief

"She did...but something happened to Langstrom which activated his transformation." Gordon answered

"Damn it." Steph hissed

"Where did Huntress find Langstrom's home?" Tim asked

"Chinatown." Gordon answered

"Then let's see if that bat's gone home." Steph spoke.

"If the Bat is in his Belfry?" Tim grinned

"..." Steph groaned in disbelief "You are SO gonna get it when we get home."

"Sorry." He shrugged

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Bruce had found what he was looking for...which was NOT a good thing. Rogue members of the League of Assassins had a resting coffin. And inside...

"Ra's..." Bruce spoke darkly

"Detective." some members spoke surrounding him

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, calling Talia subtly

"Talia is weak. The Demon Head MUST be revived." the assassin spoke.

"And you think that's a good idea?" Bruce asked

"It is for the good of the world." another spoke "Those rogue assassins are wrong, following both daughters."

"Both daughters?" Bruce frowned "I only know of Talia."

"Then you are NOT the world's greatest detective." the assassin answered "If you do not help us revive our master...our family will be slaughtered."

"She did not tell me of a sister." He replied "And I did not look into her family beyond what I did, even though as I researched Ra's I read found nothing of a second daughter. And speaking of Talia..."

"Hello Beloved." Talia spoke with her own assassins bearing the modified symbol of an assassin bat.

"Care to explain Talia?" He asked, glaring at the Rogue's

"THEY aren't mine." Talia answered

"No...They're MINE." a second voice answered revealing a different woman and group of assassins.

"And who are you?" Bruce glared

"Nyssa?" Talia gasped

"Hello Sister." the now named Nyssa replied. "Brother-In-Law..."

Nyssa had short black hair, tall, slender a medium sized bust and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in blacks and dark greens similar to that of the League.

"Where did she come from?" Bruce frowned "I have no record of you being born or existing."

"Our father was quite good at keeping my existence quiet. But now, I'm only here to stop him." Nyssa answered

"Why stop him?" Bruce asked, he and his wife ready for anything

"He's nothing but a corpse clinging on to life, destroy the machine and this ends." Nyssa answered

"Traitor! Kill them!" the assassin spoke summoning more of their trainees

"League. Attack formation 12." Talia ordered

The assassins, the sisters AND Batman fought within the cavern all the while Ra's was slowly regenerating...he was still a dying corpse, but he was returning again.

"No!" Talia gasped and, seeing an opening, threw her sword into his brain

"MASTER!" the assassins shouted but were soon cut down by both Nyssa's and Batman. Though the latter knocked out his opponents.

Bruce looked around to see his side had won, and sighed

"R-Ra's...will...rise again..." an assassin wheezed out as he died.

"Not as long as a Bat is the head of the Demon." Talia spat

"I think we can agree to that." Nyssa smiled

"So...besides trying to kill our father, why're you here Nyssa?" Talia asked

"Does a sister NEED a reason to visit family?" Nyssa asked

"Considering her husband doesn't know you even existed, I believe so." Bruce glared

"Would you like a DNA sample?" Nyssa asked

"That's not required." Talia answered "But we need a reason."

Nyssa sighed "After I heard that Gotham was evacuated I knew that father would attempt to rise again. And I was hoping to see you again Talia, I haven't seen you in years."

Talia nodded, hugging her

"A lot's happened since then." Talia spoke

"I'd heard you both had a child?" Nyssa asked

"Yes: Damian." Bruce answered easing up his glare.

"He won't be alone soon." Talia smiled

"Anything else on the grapevine?" Talia asked

"Just something about Victor Fries and a crashed blimp. But that's all." Nyssa answered

"I will have the others deal with it. Helena was able to help him in Arkham City." Bruce frowned

"Helena?" Nyssa asked "Oh...Huntress. I've heard of her."

Bruce nodded, before his eyes widened as words repeated in his head

 _"I'd heard you both had a child?"_

 _"Yes: Damian."_

 _"He won't be alone soon."_

"You... You're pregnant." Bruce muttered in shock

"That's right Beloved...Another Wayne." Talia smiled

If Bruce was a weaker man he would have fainted. But be didn't.

"I'm an aunt again?" Nyssa asked

"Soon." Talia nodded

"How long have you hidden this?" Bruce asked

"Just under a month." she admitted

Bruce shook his head slowly and smiled "Just like you to keep it a secret."

"The baby is not INSIDE me Beloved, I would not endanger our child." she said, rolling her eyes

"So it'll be born like Damian...Of course." Bruce smiled

"I still wish to help you, while protecting the baby. And having it inside me would also make the child an raised target for those who wish to attack the league as I would be unable to defend myself as well." She replied

"Smart move sister." Nyssa smiled

"Mistress shall we protect this place?" Nyssa's guard asked

"Yes. And destroy my father's body until nothings left." She nodded

"Understood." they nodded and began to destroyed Ra's body and supporters.

Even setting them on fire later

"I have to find Victor." Bruce spoke

"And WE'VE got some catching up to do." Talia smiled

"That we do sister...do you think your family will accept me?" Nyssa asked

"Of course." Talia nodded as Bruce left

The Bat-Mobile began to race to look for Victor Fries.

*With Tim and Steph*

"Okay this is the last Bank Harvey will strike at." Steph spoke

"And hopefully we'll be able to get him here." Tim nodded

"Of course." She sighed

As the rubbish truck crashed through the doors with the Two-Face thugs pouring in...Shortly followed by their leader: Harvey "Two-Face" Dent. "Alright boys, Heads: We break but spare the Bats and Birds." Harvey spoke as he flipped his iconic coin and caught it "Looks like luck isn't on their side. Find and kill them boys!"

"How did they know we were here?" Tim frowned, getting ready

"I dunno...but word must travel fast in a near empty city." Steph answered

"I guess." He sighed

"Okay, same as last time." Tim spoke

"Knock out the thugs before the alarm goes off." Steph nodded

"Let's do it." He nodded

As the two began their sweep of the building they managed to take down at least five thugs each before the alarms clicked off. Steph had hung upside-down three and knocked out two; while Tim Fear-Took-Down four of them and hung upside down one...it's was a close score...not that we're counting.

Oh who were they kidding, they totally where

"They've picked ten of us off boss!" a thug gulped

"Find them! And KILL them!" Two-Face answered

"No luck." They both whispered

"I've got the East Wing, you get the West." Tim whispered

"On it." Steph nodded and grapple-gunned to the gargoyle.

The two smirked, this was gonna be fun

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Batman Arkham-Knight Huntress**

 **Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

 **This Fanfiction is co-written with Greking46**

Bruce was tracking down Victor's freezing signature; it was coming from Gotham Harbour.

'What are you doing Victor?' Bruce frowned as he arrived at his destination

The entire harbour was frozen over; thick plates of ice could be driven on or walked on. Bruce drove through the ice and entered the ship that was frozen in place. Bruce heard the panicked voice of Victor who was trying to fix something large and technical.

"Victor? What's wrong?" Bruce asked, walking towards him and taking his name off. Since Arkham City he and Helena had been helping him save his wife slowly. They even revealed their identity to him. Be just wanted to save his wife.

"Batman...Bruce...They took her, the Arkham Knight's army took Nora!" Victor answered "They infiltrated my lab and stole her because I would not reveal your identity or help them!"

'Jason, what the HELL were you thinking?' Bruce thought "Did the Knight order them to?"

"No, I overheard them. They argued saying that taking Nora was NOT part of the plan." Victor answered "I have to return this back to normal! I HAVE to save Nora!"

"I can fix this." He said, putting his hands on Victor's shoulder "The Knight was actually Red Hood undercover; to destroy the Militia from the inside out. He would have never authorised this. Hence it was not part of the plan. Let me call him."

"Thank you Batman..." Victor nodded

"Hood, are you there?" Bruce contacted his son

"I'm here Batman; what's up?" Red Hood asked

"The Militia has taken Nora Fries, against your orders." he answered

"WHAT? Those...Gah! I'm on my way; Catwoman is back at the cave. Tell Victor: I NEVER ordered that. I told them if they couldn't coerce him they'd leave him alone." Jason answered

"Understood." He nodded, ending the call "He is on his way."

"Thank you...How is Helena?" Victor asked

"She's...surviving. I won't lie; she inhaled quite a lot of Scarecrow's toxin." Batman answered "But she should be fine thanks to Ivy."

"If you need my help Batman; I will." Victor offered as he returned back to his work

"Thank you Victor. And don't worry, we'll find Nora." Batman answered

*With Hood*

"Wh-what do you want? Money? Weapons? Drugs? I'll give you what you want!" a gangster called Roman Sionis also known as: Black Mask, pleaded for his life

"I want: You to go to hell!" Jason answered killing Black Mask with a bullet to his brain and a kick through the window. "Now...to stop those brain dead militia."

"Why did I even work with him?" He snarled, walking outside

"Alright...time to find Batman." He grapple launched into Gotham.

*With Dick and Cass*

"Ding, dong. Anyone order a large chocolate biscuit?" Dick asked

"Huh?" Cass asked

"A Penguin." Dick joked handing Oswald Cobblepot to the GCPD

"That was a bad one Nightwing." Cash shook his head

"It's been a long night Officer." Nightwing shrugged

"Delivery...One former District Attorney." Red Robin and Steph arrived

"Spoiler." Batgirl smiled, hugging Steph as she saw her

"Hey Bat-Girl." Steph hugged back

"Now that's cute." Cash nodded "Come on Harvey."

Two-Face scoffed, fighting against him

"Look at you Two-Face...beaten." Cobblepot commented

"Shut up Penguin, you got here first." Two-Face answered

The two glared at each other, the Bat's smirking

*With Batman and Hood*

"You're late, Hood." Bruce whispered

"Sorry, I was taking care of some loose ends." Jason responded

"How was Catwoman when you left her?" Bruce asked

"She was going gooey over Bat Jr. ...She's fine." Jason chuckled

"Of course." Bruce said, holding back a smile

"They're over on the bridge; come on." Jason pointed to the buildings they were stationed and there was Nora, still frozen, still alive.

"Nora." Victor gasped

"Is the feed coming through okay Victor?" Bruce asked

"Yes, I can see her." Victor answered

"How's the fixing process going?" Jason asked

"It's almost complete, if you bring her back I'll be able to stabilise her." Victor answered

"Good, Hood. Knock out only." Bruce spoke

"I know, I know..." Hood rolled his eyes.

As the two began their assault on the Militia, Jason was...understandably pissed off that they disobeyed him. Though in their eyes they did what The Knight couldn't...being honest Jason felt how Bruce felt when HE went rogue.

With the last of the Militia defeated Bruce couldn't keep the container stable and had to release Nora from her capsule. She stumbled into Jason's arms as she regained consciousness. "Oh...Oh my...Batman..."

"You're safe Nora." Bruce answered

"You know who he is?" Red Hood asked

"I...I may have been frozen...but I could hear everything..." Nora explained

"Nora...Oh Nora..." Victor's kind words spoke, how he had longed to hear her speak once more "We-we have to get you back here. I have to try and cure you."

"Batman...can...can you show me Victor? Please." Nora asked, to which Batman revealed the feed of Victor in his gauntlet display. "Oh Victor..."

"Nora..." Victor smiled lightly then the sound of tanks could be heard on Victor's end "The Militia! I cannot lose this! I have to save you!"

"Victor, I don't NEED saving! You've done too much for me." Nora answered

Victor was silent for a time but he had made up his mind "I love you Nora." And he closed the communications.

"I have to get there. You get Nora back to the Bat-Cave." Batman ordered

"Oh no. They were MY militia Old Man; MY responsibility. YOU take Nora back, I'LL clean up MY mess!" Hood rebutted

"Hmm...Alright. Nora follow me." Batman ordered lightly as Red Hood leaped down into the Bat-Mobile

"Will...will he be alright?" Nora asked

"I know he will." Batman nodded

Jason drove hell for leather to Victor's location, he didn't have time to waste and when he arrived he saw the militia compiling around the ship. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet patching into the radio frequency of the militia "Men, this is the Knight!" Jason spoke in his digitised voice

"S-Sir? We thought the Bat got you!" a militia officer spoke

"He did. But NOW I see my militia has disobeyed me!" Jason spoke

"He's driving the Bat-Mobile it doesn't have live rounds. Blast him!" a subordinate officer spoke

"Figured...Men: You. Are. Disbanded!" Jason threatened and began the assault on the militia surrounding Victor's ship.

Jason had to adapt to the controls and remember that his vehicle didn't have live ammo 'Damn it Bruce, how many buttons do you have?'

Victor saw the carnage around the ship and tried to step in, but knowing that the militia was using live rounds that could pierce his suit easily, he held back.

"Nothing personal sir, but you're a traitor and MUST be terminated!" the officer from earlier spoke

"You made it personal when you assaulted Victor Fries and kidnapped Nora Fries." Jason answered sending a barrage of rockets "Victor can you hear me? Get out of there! The ice is breaking!"

"No." He replied "Save Nora. Cure her. Let her have a happy life."

"She will. With YOU!" Jason spoke as the ice began to crack and break away.

"Hood! Get out of there now! The ice won't hold you for much longer!" Batman called out

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving Victor here!" Jason answered

"ROBIN!" Batman called through

"Heh...I'll see you...Dad..." Jason answered as he cut the communications.

*With Batman*

"Robin!" Batman tried to establish the link once again but Jason had blocked it.

"He...he's going to be fine? Right?" Nora asked

Batman was silent...Jason WAS unpredictable...one of his best and worse traits.

"Batman...?" Nora asked

That was when the communications came back "Robin?" Batman asked

"Yeah...We're fine. Don't worry." Jason's voice spoke in a cheerful but exhausted tone.

"You..." Batman growled, because he thought he had lost his son once again

"We're heading to the cave; care for a lift?" Jason joked.

"... You are cleaning the cave for a month. Hurry up and get here." Bruce said, ending the call

"He...he said "we". Does...does that mean?" Nora asked

"Victor is alive. I have visual of him in the Bat-Mobile." Batman nodded

*At the cave*

"Urgh...oh...FUCK Tetch...I'll be tripping balls for a week..." Dick groaned

"What happened to you?" Harley asked

"Mad Hatter...weird mind control stuff...Alice in Wonderland...Crazy stuff." Steph answered

"Always." Cass nodded

"That...that's everyone right?" Harley asked

"Yeah...I think so...Killer Croc was a BASTARD to bring in...Thanks for the help Dick." Tim added

"No problem." Dick responded

Cass sat down on a bench, her chest heaving a bit but besides that she didn't seem tired at all

"You okay kid? You sound knackered." Harley asked

"I am fine." Cass nodded, seemingly unaffected by the nights work but at the same time she still seemed tired just from the way her chest rose and fell

"You need a hug?" Harley asked

"No thanks." Cass answered

"I didn't mean from me." Harley pointed to Steph.

"Always like." Cass smiled

"Come here..." Steph smiled and hugged her

"How's Helena?" Dick chuckled slightly

"Ask me yourself." Helena yawned, walking down

"Hi Helena." Barbara smiled, working on the Bat-Computer

"Hi Barbara...Good to see you home…" Helena gave a sleepy smile

Before her eyes widened, she ran over and hugged her

"H-Helena!" Barbara blushed

"You're okay." Helena cried

"Of...Of course I'm okay." Barbara answered

Helena sighed, releasing her

"Guess Helena's a big fan of yours." Tim smiled

"Shut up!" Helena glared

"Okay...don't bite our heads off." Dick answered

"Croc almost did." Tim added

"Just say you love her!" Ivy snapped lightly

"Err...what?" the others asked in shock

"I...I err..." Helena blushed

"We all know you've slowly fallen for her like you fell for us." Harley added "Just admit it."

"I...Okay...I like you Barbara..." Helena admitted

"Helena..." Barbara muttered

'Oh boy...here it comes...She's gonna say she's not interested.' Helena thought

She smiled, and hugged Helena back

'Oh. My. God...!' the boys thought while the girls thought it was a happy occasion.

"I feel the same way." Barbara smiled

"Y-You do?" Helena asked

"Yes. I do." Barbara answered reassuring her.

And then she kissed her

"Whoa...don't take her lips off Oracle, we need them too." Harley teased

"Sorry." Barbara blushed as she broke the kiss

"You DO realise I'm off Lesbian porn for life now right?" Tim deadpanned with a joke.

And at once everyone in the cave looked at him weirdly

"I'm joking!" Tim answered

But everyone kept their weirded out looks

'I could use a distraction right now.' Tim thought

"Hey, what's with all these looks?" Jason asked

'Thank you!' Tim mentally cheered as Bruce and Jason returned

"What's going on?" Bruce asked

"Barbara kissed Helena and they both confessed." Dick answered

"About damn time." He and Jason nodded, Victor and Nora entering after them

"Batman, do you have the room prepped?" Victor asked

"Victor...you worry too much...*Cough*." Nora smiled lightly

"Of course." He nodded

As Victor lead Nora into the prepared room Batman and Ivy went to figure out how to cure the ailing woman.

"Don't worry, they've got this." Harley smiled to Helena.

"Victor has been working on this for years. And she has been forced out of cryo." Helena sighed in worry

"That may be true; but he was on his own. Now he has THREE minds working for her." Harley smiled

"You...have a point." Helena nodded

*With the Fries's*

"It will be okay Nora." Victor soothed, holding his wife's hand

"I know..." Nora smiled under her Oxygen mask and fell to sleep.

"Ready Victor?" Bruce asked as he prepped for Nora's cure.

It was going to be an operation.

*Time Skip*

They sighed, leaving the room after several hours

"Well?" Dick asked as they finished waiting around watching cat videos.

"She will hopefully be fine." Ivy nodded

"Oh thank goodness..." they all sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Victor nodded

"It was no trouble Victor...I'm sorry we cannot do the same for your condition as well." Bruce answered

"It is alright...THIS is enough." Victor answered looking back at a resting Nora. "I have her back."

"That's true...And now...she has her life ahead of her." Ivy added

"That's good." Tim nodded

"Head back home now?" Helena asked

"Can't, there's still the straggling militia forces in the city." Dick answered

"Oh don't worry about them. I've taken care of that." Jason answered

"How?" they asked as Jason looked to the top left corner of his eyes

*With the militia*

There was a collapsed building that was the Militia base...there's a multitude of casualties and a number of deaths

*Back with the Bat-Family*

"I...had a contingency plan." Jason answered

"He is his father's son." Talia nodded "Even not by blood."

"That's true." Bruce smiled

*Time Skip, back home*

"Hello." Selina smiled, spinning around in the Bat-Computer chair with Terry in her lap as the others arrived. Terry was dressed in a black onesie with a red bat on his chest

Terry laughed as he saw his family whole again. "Heya kid, you've grown quite a bit." Jason stroked his head.

"That he has." Selina nodded, Jason ruffling Terry's hair softly

"Speaking of babies..." Helena pointed to outside

"See you in a bit alright?" Harley waved as the Sirens and Barbara left for the gardens

"I hope baby didn't miss us too much." Ivy smiled as the vines receded revealing the plant womb

Barbara stared at the baby, it was beautiful...it was like staring at a clear view sonogram.

The baby seemed nearly ready to be born, curled up in the plant

"She looks ready to be born." Helena glowed

"It does." Ivy nodded with a smile

"So...not to be Ms Buzzkill but how do we get the baby out?" Barbara asked

Ivy's answer was rubbing the plants side with the pollen if another planet. The transparent front of the womb split in two like a zip and a green liquid slowly poured out of the plant until it was empty

"Here we are..." Ivy carefully retrieved the child from within the womb.

The baby had Ivy's bright green skin, Harley's natural brown hair and Helena's face shape and eyes

"You're not a natural blonde?" Helena asked

"I thought your dad would've told ya." Helena answered

"She used to dye it. I gave her a chemical that changed the pigmentation permanently but it doesn't change her DNA. She still has natural brown hair." Ivy explained

"She's adorable..." Barbara cooed over the young baby ignoring all the crazy talk.

"Of course she is." Helena smiled

"You know Barbara... I think I know of a way to fix your spine." Ivy said, undoing her top shamelessly and letting their baby grasp the nipple and drink

"I...Y-You do? How?" Barbara asked in shock and hope

"A simple operation. I would cut into your spinal column and place a seed inside it. The seed would tear apart and replace the nerve endings, meaning you would regain the use of your legs and any spinal damage would be non-existent if something strikes you there again." Ivy explained

"Sounds painful." Harley commented

"It IS painful, I won't lie...but the end result will be worth it." Ivy answered

"You'll of course need to retrain your legs; the muscles would have degraded over the years."

"I'll take the procedure." Barbara answered

Ivy nodded, and kissed her

"Can't wait to see the look on the Commissioner's face when he sees you walking Babs." Harley quipped

"Neither can I." Barbara smiled

"We have to give her a name..." Ivy smiled as their daughter suckled on her teat.

"How about Barbara names her?" Helena offered

"Y-You'd let me do that?" Barbara felt flattered and honoured

"Of course." They smiled

"Well...What about...Willow?" Barbara thought.

"Willow? That sounds nice." Harley smiled

"Willow Wayne-Isley-Quinn-Gordon...Quite the mouthful." Helena teased

"Can we rearrange the last names so they can make a tangible acronym?" Harley asked

"Like Willow QWIG?" Ivy asked

"That works." Barbara nodded

"Got it in one." Ivy smiled

The baby wiggled in Ivy's arms wanting to burp, though it WAS questionable that Ivy has lactating breasts.

But she DOES have a weird biology. She could probably produce it at will or something

"Come here Willow..." Ivy patted her baby's back and she burped "There we go..."

Helena smiled. She felt like her life was going to be great

*Time skip*

It was a few days later, the scum of Gotham was under lock and key and things were under control for now; Commissioner Gordon had taken a few days leave to relax and spend it with Barbara.

Well that was the plan. But right now he was standing in the roof of his building

"Where is he...? It's November wind and rains up here..." He shuddered lightly

"Sorry for the wait. Bank robbery." Batman said from behind him

"Tch...Never stops does it?" Gordon commented "So, what is it you wanted me up here for?"

Batman's reply was: reach up and press the release button on the back of the cowl

"What're you...? Bruce...?" Jim wondered then saw the man behind the mask.

"Hello Jim." Bruce answered

"All this time...YOU?" Jim asked

"Yes. It started back then...You deserve to know." Bruce answered "After Fear Night I decided you were long past the point I should have told you."

"So...Dick, Jason, Tim...? THEY know I assume?" Jim asked

"They were Robins and they're still part of the family."

"... I see." He nodded

"And Barbara...She...She was Batgirl...wasn't she?" Jim deduced

"Yes, she was." Bruce answered "The first."

"All this time...Do you think Joker-?" Jim asked

"No. I doubt he knew, I think he went after her to get to you." Bruce thought "He WAS trying to show you the effects of 'one bad day'."

"And it almost worked too..." Jim nodded "How's Helena?"

"She is fine." Bruce nodded "Do you know of Barbara's relationship with her?'

"Yes...She told me." Jim rubbed his eyes from the rain.

"Ivy will be able to fix her spine." Bruce nodded

"I know...But the pain...I don't want my baby girl being hurt...but if it's for her health and future...I'm happy for her." Jim answered

"I know." He nodded, smiling

"Well...Bruce...thank you...Have you punished Jason for what he did back at Halloween?" Jim extended his hand in friendship

"Hmm-hmm. " Bruce chuckled and reciprocated the handshake

"Thank you." He smiled

*Time Skip*

It was the wedding of Batwoman and her partner and the Bat-Family was there dressed in their finest.

Helena was carrying Willow, who was in a pretty pink dress. They were sat in the family row as Karen only had her father left alive

"Stay hush during this okay?" Helena asked kindly to which her daughter nodded and hugged her genetic mother

Helena smiled, kissing her forehead. That was when 'here comes the bride' started playing

Everyone stood and saw Maggie Sawyer walking down the aisle, bouquet in hand going to Kate Kane standing at the altar.

"Thanks nice." Steph smiled as the two lovers stood opposite each other

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to sanctify the union of Margaret Sawyer and Katherine Kane." The priest spoke as the ceremony progressed

"Beautiful." Cass smiled

As the time went on Maggie and Kate exchanged their rings the priest now answered the immortal words to sanctify the union "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered at the kiss

Which Willow covered her ears since she didn't like loud noises yet.

Helena cooed, rocking the baby to calm her

*Later at the reception*

People were talking lightly and enjoying the atmosphere of the reception where Maggie and Kate were having their first dance

"This is nice." Tim smiled

"Yes it is." Dick agreed, his arm wrapped around his own fiancée

"How're you doing Kori?" Jason asked as he walked up to his brothers

"I am fine Jason." Kori answered

"When's your wedding?" Tim asked

"Few months away." Dick answered

"We want to make sure people aren't overwhelmed by weddings and parties." Kori added

"True." Tim nodded

"We can do the operation this weekend Barbara." Ivy nodded

"Thank you Ivy; but maybe keep that on the down low for now?" Barbara asked

"Sure." Ivy nodded "I'm glad that Maggie and Kate used plastic flowers for the wedding."

"That's nice of them." Helena smiled

"Care to dance Red?" Harley asked Ivy

"Of course." Ivy smiled

"They're lovely aren't they Willow?" Helena coddled their daughter

The baby giggled, nodding

"Want to cuddle Mummy Barbara?" Helena teased, to which Willow giggled more and reached out to her step-mother

"Oh...I think I DO need a cuddle." Barbara reached out and received and gave Willow a cuddle.

Willow cheered, hugging her tightly

Cass was dressed in a knee length sleeveless black dress that Stephanie had picked out for her

"Care to dance My Lady?" Steph curtseyed

"No." Cass said, pulling her outside

"Oh? What do you want then?" Steph smiled

Cass turned to her, and dropped to a knee

"C-Cass! A-Are you...?" Steph blushed brightly

"Marry?" She asked

"Cass...Yes!" Steph knelt down and hugged her and gave a passionate kiss.

Cass smiled, returning the kiss as she rubbed her sides in the way she loved

"I think we should tell everyone later. Let this be Maggie's and Kate's day and night." Steph smiled as they hugged

"Agreed." Cass answered

"That's good." Steph smiled

Cass nodded, before kissing Steph again

*Time Skip*

"Okay this is gonna put you to sleep for a little while I operate." Ivy spoke

Barbara nodded, naked and laying on her stomach

"Okay...here's the sleeping pollen. We'll see you in a few hours." Ivy spoke softly as she administered the sleeping draught

"Night..." Barbara sleepily spoke and became unconscious.

"Time to begin the operation." Ivy spoke as she began to make an incision into Barbara's back to enter the plant that would replace her nervous system and fix her spine.

While Barbara was tied down, she began to scream and shake in agony

Even WITH the anaesthesia...it was painful for her. 'I'm sorry Barbara. But you have to endure it.' Ivy thought.

"You can do it." Helena whispered

Time passed as Ivy continued the operation, Barbara's screams seemed to subside but she was still panting in pain.

Soon the screams ended, panting

"Now...to seal the opening..." Ivy spoke beginning to fix Barbara's back

"And done." She finished with a nod, Barbara panting

"Finally..." Helena and Harley commented. Willow wasn't there as she was with her grandmother.

Barbara muttered as her eyes slowly opened 'Man my legs feel fuzzy... Wait... My... My... L... I can feel my legs?!' She mentally gasped

"Hey...welcome to the land of the awake Babs." Harley smiled

"To the world of the awake... That's not the saying Harley." Helena groaned "Its 'Glad you're in the waking world again Babs' or land of the living not world of the awake... That's barley English!"

"Hush." Harley muttered, blushing

"Do you need anything?" Helena asked

"Sleep...probably..." Barbara sighed with a light smile

Helena smiled, rubbing her back

"Alright...we'll let you sleep." Harley smiled and gave her a kiss

"Night..." Barbara fell to her exhausted sleep.

"I'm glad it worked." Ivy smiled

"Us too...It's gonna be a hell of a ride isn't it?" Helena asked with a smile

"Yes it is." Ivy nodded

*Time Skip*

Talia smiled as she entered the main room carrying a baby in a blanket

"Aw...is this our new baby sibling?" Helena cooed

"Yes it is." Talia smiled "Where is your father?"

"Master Bruce was out late and he's sleeping it off." Alfred answered

"Very well." Talia sighed "Would you like to hold your sibling Damian?" She asked

"Would...that be okay?" Damian worried

"Of course...You're a big brother." Talia smiled

Damian nodded and took the baby wordlessly in wonder

The baby looked up at Damian in wonder and looked at him with the same blue eyes as their father.

But it had the same skin tone as Damian with his mother's brown-ish hair

"Is...is it a boy or a girl?" Damian asked kindly

"A girl." She smiled

"Our little sister..." Helena smiled

"What's her name?" Damian asked

"I have yet to name her." Talia nodded

"Shall we wait for father to wake so we can try and name her?" Damian offered

"That was what I was thinking." She nodded "Or YOU could name her."

"I... **I** name her...?" Damian gulped then felt a small hand on his nose, his little sister gave a toothless smile

"If you wish." She smiled

"But...what if no-one likes what I chose?" Damian gulped

"We don't care bro. I'm sure you'll choose a good name." Dick smiled, patting his shoulder

"...Samantha." Damian answered

"That's nice." Tim smiled

The now named Samantha smiled and patted her older brother's nose again.

"You like the name?" Damian smiled

Samantha giggled and tried to hug her brother with her tiny arms.

Damian smiled, hugging her

"Welcome to the family Samantha." Helena smiled holding, little Willow.

Willow giggled, waving

Terry murmered in his sleep, being held in his mothers' arms

"I spy...my grand-baby..." Selina smiled picked up Willow and nuzzled her

Willow laughed, hugging her

That was when Bruce came down

"Morning Beloved." Talia raised her eyebrow at him

"Sorry for being late." Bruce apologised

But everyone was shocked when he suddenly dropped the Batman cowl onto the table

"B-Bruce...What're you doing?" Selina asked

"I have two children to look after as well as a company... Dick, I am passing the mantle to you." Bruce said seriously "Alfred and Lucius are preparing the suit. If you turn it down I shall offer it to Tim and Jason, and they will adjust the suit accordingly."

"W-What...You're retiring?" Dick gasped

"Yes...I don't want my children being without a father." Bruce answered

"It is time. I cannot do this forever. I will be here for emergencies. I'm not leaving. I am just no longer Batman. I am Bruce Wayne, father and Trillionaire. Will you do it Dick? Will you take up the mantle?"

The eyes of the family gazed upon him; all awaiting his answer. "Bruce..." Dick sighed "I'll do it. I'll be the next Batman."

"When Barbara walk again she can be BatGirl. Me new Nightwing." Cass smiled, clearly struggling with the heartfelt comment

"Better than calling yourself Black Bat." Jason teased, Cass glaring

"Worked hard on that name. Took three hours." She glared

"Oops... Sorry." Jason flinched

"In any case...Dick, you're the new Batman." Bruce sighed with a smile "I know you'll do the legend proud."

"Thank you." Dick nodded

"I guess I'm still Red Hood." Jason added

"Yep." Tim patted his back

Jason rolled his eyes, pushing his brother back playfully

*Time Skip*

It was some months later, Barbara was "walking" again; she still had some ways to go, but she was improving.

"There you go." Helena smiled, helping Barbara sit at the table

"Thanks Helena...It's good that I've got my legs back...hurts still...know I know how the Little Mermaid felt." Barbara chuckled

"You'll be fine any day now." Helena smiled

"I hope so." Barbara kissed her shared lover "How's Willow?"

"She's perfectly fine." Helena smiled "She's sleeping happily."

"Should we...give her a little sister?" Barbara teased

"What do you mean?" Helena asked

"Maybe a little fooling around then doing what you did to make Willow?" Barbara asked

"You sure?" Helena asked

"Okay." Helena nodded

"Move it to the garden? I want to see what secrets Ivy has..." Barbara teased

"Sure." Helena nodded "Want to try and walk?"

"No bridal carries?" Barbara pouted

"Not when we have to strengthen these...long...supple...sexy...legs..." Helena stroked up Barbara's legs slowly and erotically.

"Dirty girl." Barbara shuddered. Once getting her legs back they had become a bit sensitive to her lovers touch

"YOU'RE the one who wanted to go into the garden...YOU'RE just as dirty..." Helena kissed her tenderly.

"Meaning." Barbara pouted

"MEANING...I LIKE this new side of you." Helena kissed her.

Barbara smiled, kissing back happily

"You want me to call Harley and Ivy..?" Helena asked lustfully

"Your choice. I trust you." Barbara smiled

"Okay...Close your eyes..." Helena asked

Barbara nodded and did so

Helena lifted up Barbara and gently walked to their destination, and that destination was the garden, where a certain clown and plant woman was resting.

Barbara relaxed in her arms, humming

As Helena walked outside to Ivy and Harley she winked to indicate that Barbara want's some "mummy loving".

The two covered their mouths to conceal their laughter

Helena asked using only her mouth "Want to do it?"

Ivy and Harley nodded while wiping their laughing tears away

"Haven't done it with Batgirl-red since I trapped her in my vines a month or two before the Joker got her." Ivy whispered to Helena with a smirk

"Kinky." Harley giggled as they gathered around Barbara and began to undo her cloths, stripping her slowly

"Helena...is that Ivy and Harley...?" Barbara asked

"Would you shudder with happiness if I said "yes"?" Helena asked

"Maybe..." Barbara shuddered as she felt Helena's fingers distract her.

Helena was currently rubbing her thighs while Harley rubbed her tummy and Ivy massaged her shoulders

"Ah...This...this is...heavenly..." Barbara moaned

"Good...this is what we're trying to do." Harley smiled as she bandaged Barbara's eyes with a cloth

"W... What are you doing?" Barbara gulped

"Well...we're gonna give you..."The Siren's Touch"...Something we came up with." Helena smiled

"Now ladies, let's get to work!"

"Yes Mistress." Ivy and Harley teased as they began to give a deep tissue massage into Barbara's body and the blindfold made the touch heighten her senses

"Oh hush." Helena huffed, kissing the back of Barbara's legs as she continued to massage them

"Hmm...! Y-You d-do this often...?" Barbara moaned

"Only every now and then..." Harley answered

"And it was normally two on one not three on one." Ivy added

"S-So I'm the first?" Barbara moaned

"For a three on one? Yes." Helena nodded before she licked the back of Barbara's knee joint making her jump a bit in shock and shudder at the same time

"Ah...! T-That was your tongue...W-wasn't it?" Barbara moaned

"Maybe." She purred, kissing Barbara's thighs

Barbara moaned as Helena kissed her legs...but she moaned more when Harley began to rub her breasts while Ivy kneaded her back to get rid of knots...and it was SEXY...

'This... Is Heaven!' She thought in amazement

"You know...I'm kinda getting excited too Babs." Harley teased as she began to kiss Barbara's breasts.

Barbara gasped, her back arching

"Careful...we don't want your back breaking again..." Ivy stroked her gently

"You... Said I'm immune to that now!" Barbara moaned

"True...But sexy time MAY be exempt from it." Ivy kissed her. "We don't want to risk it."

"O-Okay...I-I'll try and...B-Be calm..." Barbara moaned

"Kinda hard...this sexy body of yours in enticing..." Harley answered

"VERY enticing." Helena agreed

"I-I want it...T-Too much!" Barbara moaned as she felt Helena's fingers going to her pussy

"Let's do this then." Helena smiled, sliding her fingers into Barbara's pussy

"Ah! I-It's different th-then before! S-So good!" Barbara moaned

"Blindfolds...work EVERY time." Harley smiled

Before she bit Barbara's nipple

"Hmm!" Barbara moaned and bit her bottom lip

"My my, you LOVE this." Ivy grinned, licking her tongue over lips slowly

"K-Kiss me..." Barbara moaned

Ivy nodded and kissed her

"Want some as well Helena?" Harley asked with a puckish grin.

"Sure." She smirked, thrusting her fingers in and out of Barbara and lightly rubbing her clit

As the four moaned happily they felt Ivy's vines crawl up their legs.

Helena looked down as she continued to finger Barbara

"Ivy...are you doing this...?" Helena asked

"Maybe...Ah...Oh babies..." Ivy moaned as she felt one vine stroke against her clit and pussy.

Thanks vines where thin, like noodles, with a single pointed end like the tip of a pencil. They went up into the pussy, twisting around inside them and itself and going back out leaving the 'middle' part inside them. The middle part being twice as thick and covered in bumps and ridges from the vine wrapping around itself. Meanwhile the tip was playing with their clits

"Oh...Babies...Y-You're touching...M-Mummy's...Ah!" Ivy moaned

"T-They're hitting M-My G-Spot!" Harley moaned

"So good!" Helena moaned before she started licking Barbara's pussy

Helena hummed against Barbara's pussy, biting her clit before sliding a finger into her ass

"AH! N-Not there! I-I Don't use that...H-Hole!" Barbara moaned as she had never felt this level of ecstasy before.

"You don't? Why?" Helena smiled "It's nice and tight."

"C-Cause...I...I...AH!" Barbara moaned as she moaned into Ivy's mouth as she passionately kissed her.

"Y-Yes..." Barbara moaned

"Awe...is wickle Owacle a siwlky baby...?" Harley teased in a baby-voice

And Barbara slapped her breasts lightly

"Ah...Oh...Do that again..." Harley answered

"Okay..." Barbara slapped Harley's breasts again.

"... To kinky for me." Helena said

"Don't you want to try...Little Siren?" Ivy teased

"No. I don't like any of us in pain." Helena frowned

"You're a good lover..." Ivy kissed her.

Helena smiled, returning it

*Small Time Skip*

It was some time later from their loving escapade and the Sirens were panting from ecstasy.

"So good." Barbara muttered "... And I can't feel my legs again. In the good way though."

"Welcome to our love life..." Ivy nuzzled herself into Barbara's breast, while Helena nuzzled into the other one.

"It's nice." Barbara smiled

"Yeah...Think we'll get to surprise Starfire with this at their wedding?" Harley asked

"It'll be THEIR day Harley...we don't want to steal their thunder." Helena mumbled sleepily

"What are you talking about?" Barbara asked

"They get married and we reveal you can walk again...Kind of puts a damper on the festivities." Helena explained things from her point of view.

"No." She said seriously

"No?" Helena asked in confusion

"No. It's their day." Barbara replied

"That's what I was saying." Helena answered

Barbara nodded, brushing her hair out if her face

"Anyone hungry...?" Harley asked

They all giggled at that, smiling

*in the cave*

Dick was nervous, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in the Batman suit but it was different. It still had the grey base but the cowl, gloves, boots and cape where a very VERY dark blue and the Bat had a dark blue outline. He was smaller and slimmer than Bruce so the armour was slimmer and lighter but just as well armoured. He had his shock sticks in his gauntlets while a normal dull gold utility belt was connected around his waist. And also his cape was shorter, only reaching three quarters of the way down his legs but it was thicker "I don't think I pull this off." He addmitted

"You fine." Cassandra replied. She was dressed in her BatGirl costume but she didn't have the mask. Her Utility Belt was now blue and the bat on her chest was a blue bird that covered her chest and went down her arms. Along with her cape she also had a white scarf that could be pulled up to cover her mouth and white bandages wrapped around her arms and hands. Finally she had black lipstick on and a small black domino mask

"I agree with your Sister, Richard." A soft, strongly accented yet innocent voice smiled

"Of course you do Kori." Dick smiled, turning to his fiancée

"Only because it is true." Kori kissed him

"You know...It's gonna be a hell of a ride for us." Dick commented

"Meaning our future as heroes and marriage?" Kori asked

"The latter being the most important." Dick smiled and kissed her.

Cass rolled her eyes but her mask hid her smile

"What's going on here...? Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Jason's voice spoke

"It's days to go yet!" Dick called, happily taking in his lovers' appearance

Kori was a fairly tall woman with bright orange skin, long red hair wearing purple and silver armour that looked almost like a bikini, purple heeled boots that neared her hips and fingerless purple arm sleeves that neared her shoulders. She had completely green eyes and purple lipstick

"Looking good Kori." Jason spoke kindly.

"Thank you." She nodded simply

"You're not flirting with my fiancée are you bro?" Dick raised his eyebrow

"Course not." Jason felt insulted...but at the same time he DID comment on Starfire's rocking tits earlier in his life.

Several times...

All the time.

'Oh boy I WAS flirting with her...' Jason's colour drained from his face

He was so happy he was wearing his helmet

"You okay?" Cass asked

"I'm fine." Jason answered so not to drop him in it.

Cass was able to read him but shrugged, not caring

"Alfred is making dinner." Starfire spoke

"And we were about to go out." Dick sighed overdramatically

"Stop it..." Starfire hit him lightly

"Fine." He sighed

"Come on, Alfred will be calling us soon." Jason spoke

Cassandra nodded and walked to the kitchen, taking off her cape and scarf

*With Bruce and his wives*

Bruce smiled as he awoke to find himself in bed with his lovers

"Hmm..." Bruce hummed lightly as he felt Helena's and Talia's bodies pressing against him.

He smiled, running his hands through their hair

"Hmm...Bruce..." they moaned happily

'I love this.' He thought happily

'A large family...no Joker...And the Batman title lasts.' Bruce smiled

'This is how the story of Bruce Wayne, the first Batman, ends. And how the future lives in peace.'

*several years later*

"Come on Willow! Come here!" a red haired and green-skinned girl spoke to a ten year old Willow.

"I'm coming Sis." Willow chuckled, following

"Those two are thick as thieves..." Harley teased

"They ARE sisters." Helena smiled

"Any news on Jason and his girl?" Ivy asked with a teasing smile

"Don't think so." Barbara frowned

"I guess the whole "Anti-Hero Team" thing makes it difficult for him to have a girlfriend." Harley sighed "Plus he's grumpy." She added

"Y-ep. That's always a mood killer." Ivy agreed.

Helena laughed, watching their daughters running around

"What about Dick and Kori?" Harley asked

"They're expecting baby number 1." Helena answered "I think they might do the cake thing."

"... Cake?" Barbara asked

"Yeah, they go to the doctor get the results, then go to a baker with the paper and have a cake made with either a blue or pink centre: blue for boys pink for girls." Helena answered

"Ah." Barbara nodded

"Still, should WE have any more we KNOW what we'll have..." Ivy smiled

"It'd be an excuse for free cake though." Harley added

"Because YOU are obsessed with sweets." Helena frowned "Ms 'Let's feed the babies frosting'." She teased lightly

"Hey, **I** had frosting as a baby...never did ME any harm." Harley answered which got some VERY condescending looks from her lovers.

"What?" She asked

"You're a crazy clown girl with THREE lovers..." Helena answered

"KINDA a big deal." Ivy added

"And you can be a bit overly violent." Barbara added

"You're cuckoo in bed." Helena added

"You give WAY too much kisses and cuddles." Barbara added

"And you have nearly EVERY fetish." Ivy finished

"...And what's wrong with that?" Harley pouted

"... Our kids." They said as one

"Mummies, mummies! Come play!" both Willow and her sister spoke

"Sorry babies, I need to get to work." Barbara smiled sadly, kissing their foreheads

"Bye-bye mummy..." the sisters sniffed

"Will Samantha come?" the younger sister asked

"Oh Rose, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Barbara answered

"I'll be back in the morning Willow, Rose." Barbara smiled, leaving

"Guess being a consultant to the police AND Bat-Girl takes it out of ya." Harley teased

"It does." Helena agreed "Luckily the police don't need her for another week outside of an emergency." She then knelt down in front of her kids smiling "So who wants to go down to the BatCave?"

"I do! I do!" Both Willow and Rose raised their hands at the same time.

"Then let's go."

*At the Bat-Cave*

A black-haired and blue eyed girl continued to train with a punching bag, punching, kicking and attacking it with her fists, feet and limbs.

And with a yell she performed a roundhouse kick, sending the punching bag to the floor

"Nice work!" Tim smiled "You beat your last time."

"Thank you Uncle Tim." She smiled

"Next time...try not to kick the bag off the wall WITH the hook?" Tim asked

"Sorry." She blushed

"What's going on down here?" Bruce asked as he came down to the cave

"Sam kicked the bag off its hook." Tim answered

"... That's my girl." He smirked

"Thanks dad." Samantha smiled

"So besides Sam punching the sand out of the punching bag; anything happening up top?" Tim asked

"Not really...But expect company within the next 15 seconds." Bruce chuckled

"What do you mean?" He asked... Before two blurs ran into the cave

"Oof!" Tim fell back from the connecting force of the two blurs

"Uncle Tim!" the blurs spoke, it was Willow and Rose.

"Hey you two." He flinched

"Hi Uncle Tim." They smiled

"You two do more damage to this family than our Rogue's Gallery." Samantha teased

"Samantha!" They cheered, tackling her next

"ACK! Ah...C-Choking...Not breathing!" Samantha gasped for air.

"I'll leave you four alone." Bruce chuckled

"Hey Dad." Helena smiled as she walked down the stairs

"Hello Helena, enjoying your day?" Bruce asked

"You know..." Helena admitted with a smile

"No I didn't." He sighed, walking past her

"Who's for cookies?" Harley asked

And almost like their arms where spring loaded, they where all holding their arms up

"They can't survive on sugar alone, Harley." Ivy spoke

"Who cares? Free cookies!" Harley cheered

"Yea!" The family cheered

That was when Terry arrived. He was dressed in a full body, as in tip of the head to tip of the toes, armoured black suit. He had a red bat-like bird on his chest, yellow 'R' symbols in yellow circles on his shoulders and a silver utility belt. His eyes had the famous white slits of his father and the suit was moulded around his face perfectly with bat ears in the right place

"Wow...Someone's got super-hearing." Ivy chuckled

"Huh?" Terry asked, taking his mask off to reveal the face of an 11 year old Bruce Wayne.

"We're getting cookies." Rose answered with a smile

"Yes!" The new Robin cheered, running to his family

"Cookies for ALL!" Harley cheered as they ran upstairs

*With the writers*

"Yum, Ooh...Double chocolate and fudge chip." Ghost smiled biting into one.

"Chocolate choc chip." Grey smiled, eating a plate if his own which he was sharing with Luna

"Gonna share...?" Catherine asked Ghost.

"Best. Ending. EVER!" Ghost smiled sharing his cookie with his girlfriend

"I agree." Luna nodded

"Thank you all for sticking with this story from start to end, from Arkham Asylum to City and to now." Grey waved "It means a lot to all of us. We know we did not say where everyone was and go and do a big over dramatic 'all is well'... Because we didn't need to. Yes we will cut to Cass and Steph, Dick and Kori, Jason and Damian in a minute but we would like to thank you now."

"Thank you all who've viewed these stories, thanks for keeping up with this craziness and my constant Wall-Breaks and idiocy." Ghost added

"Thank you for your constant support and showing that you enjoyed the stories. We are happy you found these two's random ideas so fun." Luna bowed

"If you want to see any more of these stories check out Ghosts' and Greys' profiles for more stories...and who knows...maybe they'll be even MORE sexy things involving us..." Catherine teased

"One can hope..." Ghost sighed happily.

"Cassandra and Stephanie have moved out of Gotham, continuing their work as Spoiler and the second Earth based Nightwing." Grey explained "They are happily married, the two working together to in a martial arts dojo. They do still visit. Currently they are thinking about adopting."

"Good for them." Luna smiled

"Dick and Kori are waiting on their second child; their first child was a boy whom they called James." Ghost added "Dick is currently a member of the FBI and Kori is envoy for Tamaran."

"Dick is no longer Batman, having passed that title to Damian. He is currently travelling the world to further master his skills, leaving the rest of his family to guard Gotham." Luna listed off "And he is travelling through with some ninja girl who he and the League had wronged back when Ra's was around."

"Then what the hell is Jason doing?" Catherine asked

"Hmm...According to this he's currently defending Gotham as Red Hood. He's also gotten himself a girlfriend." Ghost examined

"Really? Who?" Grey asked

"You're NOT gonna believe this but...It's Cassandra Sandsmark." Ghost answered

"Who'd YOU recommend?" Ghost asked as he changed the person whom Jason was dating. "Rose Wilson?"

"... Better." They nodded

"Oh...says here they're currently on a mission to stop the some weapons trading in Gotham to Metropolis." Ghost looked at the script.

"Is that everyone?" Catherine asked

"...We haven't done Alfred. HE deserves a happy ending." Ghost added

Grey shrugged at that

"Let's give him...A retirement and a replacement, so he can spend time with his family...he DOES have a daughter doesn't he?" Ghost suggested

"Yep." Grey nodded

"Then what about Bruce, Selina and Talia?" Luna asked

"Well...we COULD zoom in on them...BUT we'd be going into one of their "intimate sessions"." Ghost answered

Grey chuckled, facepalming "Well I think we're done."

"Alright...We best get out of here before Umbridge or some other psycho tries to catch up with us." Ghost added

"Good night everybody!" Everyone called as one

 **The End**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **Thank you**


End file.
